My Perverted Teacher
by mina-haruki ELF
Summary: Zi Tao, namja yg dijual oleh ortunya demi melunasi hutang mereka. Orang itu, Wu Yifan/Kris. Ia yg menjadikan Tao sbg miliknya. Secara perlahan, Tao yg keras kepala menjadi lunak dan mencntai namja itu juga. Cinta Kris berbalas namun ia masih menyimpan berbagai rahasia dari Tao. Bisakah Tao bertahan utk tidak penasaran dengan rahasia itu dan hidup tenang dgn Kris? Atau sebaliknya?
1. Prolog

**My Perverted Teacher**

**Prolog**

Kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat maupun tidak tepat.

Aku bertanya padamu, mengapa kau mau menikahiku?

Padahal, kita baru saja saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Banyak hal yang tak kuketahui darimu, tetapi kau mengetahui hampir semua rahasia terbesarku...

Apakah kedua orang tuaku menceritakan semua tentangku sebelum pernikahan kita? Aku tak yakin karena aku dijual padamu demi melunasi hutang dan ditinggalkan begitu saja...

Jujur, aku merasa aneh. Aku masih sekolah sedangkan kau sudah lulus.

Kau dengan begitu tenang menerima perjodohan sepihak ini. Dan kau selalu membuatku kalut. Kau menerimanya dengan enteng, sedangkan aku menerimanya dengan sangat berat hati.

Wu Yi Fan, apa kau benar mencintaiku secara tulus, bukan karena nafsu? Karena itu kau menerimanya?

Katakan sejujurnya dari hatimu yang tulus, bukan suara godaanmu yang membuatku semakin membencimu.

Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sudah membuatku membencimu.

Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, bersikaplah tenang sehingga rasa benciku menghilang dengan sendirinya. Bisakah?

_**-Huang Zi Tao–**_

Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung merasa duniaku berhenti.

Waktu berhenti dalam sekejap dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan tidak normal.

Sunyi. Hanya suara detak jantungkulah yang hanya terdengar ditelingaku saat itu.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, tanpa kau sadari aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dimana pun.

Mungkin kau bisa mengatakanku sebagai stalker karena sifat posesifku. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Saat mendengar bahwa kau akan menjadi pasangan hidupku, aku begitu bahagia serasa dunia adalah duniaku sendiri. Aku senang meski kau menerimanya karena dijual dan terpaksa.

Namun, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau dengan terang-terangan membenciku.

Sungguh, dengan sabar aku menghadapi semua tingkah lakumu supaya aku juga membencimu, mengadu pada ayah dan mengurus surat perceraian kita. Dan kau bilang bahwa dirimu lebih baik mati dari pada harus menjadi kekasihku.

Tapi, aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu seperti diriku yang jatuh kedalam dirimu.

Bersiap-siaplah, Huang Zi Tao!

_**-Wu Yi Fan / Kris-**_

Lanjut, atau delete? Minamint tunggu reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 1

**My Perverted Teacher**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all casts belong to theyself.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Note: Don't Like Don't Read. No Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Suasana malam ini begitu sunyi, tak ada bunyi apa pun selain langkah kaki yang berderap begitu cepat. Suhu malam yang dingin membuat seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya mengeratkan jaketnya ketika berlari.

Namja itu, Huang Zi Tao. Masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, ia berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan tanpa ada siapa pun di sana. Begitu senyap. Jam 21.37. Zi Tao yang melirik ke jam tangannya mengerang geram.

"Arrgh! Sudah semalam ini! Aku bisa dimarahi papa dan mama!", serunya.

Zi Tao tahu jika ia pulang terlalu malam, orang tuanya akan cemas dan memintanya untuk tak pulang larut, apapun alasannya. Salahkan gurunya yang menyuruhnya mengerjakan berbagai tugas hingga larut. Terkadang, kedua orang tuanya juga sudah terlelap saat ia pulang dari sekolahnya.

Huang Zi Tao akhirnya tiba di depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kuncinya, menghela nafas berat saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Zi Tao menghidupkan lampu koridor rumahnya. Saat melihat keadaan rumahnya, mata Tao membelalak dan ia terkejut bukan main. Tas sekolah yang ia bawa jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

"Pa-papa..? Mama..?", gumamnya pelan. Tao melangkah pelan melihat keadaan rumahnya yang kacau balau. Ruang tengah di mana ia dan keluarganya biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama kini penuh dengan pecahan beling dan sampah. Televisi yang ia biasa hidupkan kapan pun kini pecah, hancur total. Rumahnya kosong, tanpa ada tanda kehidupan di sana.

"A-Ap..apa yang... sebenarnya terjadi di sini..?"

Tao tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Kenapa rumahnya menjadi hancur? Seperti ada badai yang menerjang rumahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di belakangnya. "Papa? Mama? Kalian di mana?"

Zi Tao baru akan melangkah ke kamarnya ketika seseorang membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan saputangan yang mengeluarkan aroma menyengat, membuat Tao merasa lemas dan limbung. Dia menahan tubuh Tao dengan tubuhnya. Zi Tao berusaha memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia karena perbedaan tubuh dan tenaga. Hingga Tao tak sanggup lagi dan tak sadarkan diri.

Orang yang menahan Tao menggendongnya, membawa Tao keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi dengan van hitam. Membawa Zi Tao ke tempat yang sudah pasti sangat asing baginya.

.

.

-My Perverted Teacher-

.

.

Suatu tempat dengan ruangan yang begitu besar dan berfasilitas lengkap nan elegan tertangkap di manik mata Huang Zi Tao yang bulat. Ia terbangun di tempat yang sangat asing dalam ingatannya. Zi Tao masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dan kepalanya tak berhenti berputar sejak ia sadar. Ia terbaring di atas ranjang king size yang tak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Di-Di mana ini? Aku di mana?"

Zi Tao sama sekali tak mengerti. Otaknya melayang saat ia diserang oleh seseorang dan ia tak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Hanya itu. Setelahnya, ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun.

**KRIEET**

Pandangan Tao teralihkan pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Mata Tao membelalak dengan keterkejutannya yang kembali menimpa dirinya.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut blonde bermata elang dan berparas tampan masuk dengan pakaian casualnya. Ia membawa dua mug putih yang tak Zi Tao ketahui apa isinya. "Oh? Kau sudah bangun rupanya Tao."

Suara berat dan husky miliknya membuat Tao merinding. Ia refleks memundurkan dirinya, menatap takut namja asing di hadapannya. "Si-Siapa kau? Di mana aku!?" Tao semakin takut saat namja itu berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Ia meletakkan kedua mug itu di atas meja nakas dekat ranjang di mana Tao duduk sekarang.

_Namja_ bermata elang itu memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang ketakutan. "Kau... ingat bagaimana kau ada di sini, Tao?", tanyanya.

Tao mengernyitkan keningnya. "Si-Siapa kau!?" Tao semakin takut saat namja di hadapannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao. "Aku? Aku Wu Yi Fan, suamimu. Dan kau boleh memanggilku 'Kris'", ucapnya dengan seringaian kecil.

Wajah oriental asing itu membuat Tao semakin menjauhkan diri, menatap ngeri namja yang mengakui dirinya sebagai "Wu Yi Fan", suaminya. "_Mwo_..? Apa maksudmu? Suami..?", tanya Tao takut.

Ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria di hadapannya ini. Tak satu kali pun. Zi Tao kebingungan dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya ini. Ia bangun di tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang mengaku suaminya. Wu Yi Fan.

Wu Yi Fan, _namja_ asing itu tak melepaskan seringaian kecilnya. Ia mengelus pipi Tao perlahan. "_Geurae_... Aku suamimu Zi Tao sayang. Dan ini adalah rumahku, itu berarti rumahmu juga," katanya tenang.

Huang Zi Tao membelalakkan matanya dan berharap ia salah dengar. Ia semakin ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Ia seorang _namja_. Bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan sesama _namja_! Zi Tao masih waras. Di tambah lagi, dia masih tujuh belas tahun! Ah, tidak. Sebentar lagi ia tepat delapan belas tahun. Berati ia memenuhi syarat.

"K-Kau bercanda 'kan?"

Tapi, harapannya hilang seketika saat _namja_ asing, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris melanjutkan, "Aku tak bercanda Zi Tao sayang~ Aku akan menjadi suamimu dan pendamping hidupmu kedepan."

Huang Zi Tao tak harus berbuat apa. Ia tak tahu ini mimpi atau bukan. Ini tempat tinggal Wu Yi Fan yang mengaku suaminya, dan Tao sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Bisa dibilang, pertemuan pertama mereka dan langsung diberi kejutan yang tak bisa dibilang remeh.

Ia merasa takut, takut apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Zi Tao tak bisa mempercayai Wu Yi Fan itu. Ia merasa seperti diculik dan dipaksa untuk menikahi anak konglomerat. Perjodohan sepihak. Dan tiba-tiba Tao teringat akan kedua orang tuanya dan rumahnya yang hancur.

"Hei, kenapa aku bisa di sini? Mengapa... rumahku hancur?", tanya Tao pelan. Ia berharap Wu Yi Fan itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur, karena ia yakin pria dihadapannya mengetahui semuanya. Dia yang pertama kali muncul setelah kejadian penyergapan tiba-tiba itu. Dan Tao yakin tempat ia terbaring tadi adalah ranjangnya.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris tersenyum misterius. "Kenapa? Ah, ku duga kedua orang tuamu merahasiakannya darimu, ya Zi Tao _chagi_~ Kasihan sekali dirimu yang manis ini...", ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Refleks, Tao terkesiap dan semakin takut. Ia tahu ini bukan hal yang baik. Ia harus kabur dari sini. Tapi, ke mana? Tao mundur dan punggungnya menempel pada dinding. Kris merangkak di atas ranjang dan menatap Tao dengan intens. Satu kaki jenjangnya ia tekuk di atas ranjang dan satu lagi bertumpu pada lantai keramik yang dingin.

Tao semakin ngeri ketika Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik di telinga Tao. "Kau... benar-benar ingin mengetahui kenyataannya, Zi Tao sayang?", katanya dengan seduktif. Tao merinding seketika saat mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa ke mana-mana. Tubuhnya di kurung dalam lengan Kris yang menempel di kanan-kiri tubuhnya.

"Aku..takut kau tak akan menerimanya, Taozi. Tak apakah aku memberitahumu?", lanjutnya. Tao menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia berusaha berani meski ia masih ketakutan. Bibirnya kelu. "A-Aku. Ingin tahu... Jadi, katakanlah...", ucap Tao lemah. Suaranya bergetar. Ini masalahnya. Ia harus tahu sebelum dirinya meledak dalam rasa keingin-tahuan yang melanda dirinya.

Kris menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao, membuat Tao heran tapi merasa lega. Mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Berusaha menerawang pikiran masing-masing. Kris menyipitkan matanya. "Sungguh? Kau akan menerima semua kenyataan itu Tao?", tanya Kris sekali lagi.

Tao gugup. Ia ingin tahu, tapi ia juga takut mendengarnya. Tao merasa yakin beritanya buruk, hingga ia bisa berada di sini, rumah _namja_ asing yang mengakui dirinya sebagai suami Tao. Dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Zi Tao melihat Kris menghela nafas. Seperti tak setuju untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Kris bebalik, menyodorkan sebuah mug putih yang tadi dibawanya pada Tao. Cokelat panas kesukaan Tao. "Minumlah dulu," katanya. Mendapat tatapan tanya dari Tao, ia melanjutkan, "Tak apa. Aku tak memasukkan apapun di dalamnya. Kau boleh menikmatinya."

Tao menerimanya dengan ragu, menghirup aromanya lalu meminumnya seteguk. Zi Tao bisa merasa matanya tak berat lagi dan tenggorokannya terasa segar. Rasa cokelat itu seolah berhasil menenangkan dirinya yang tengah kebingungan. Tao tersenyum hangat saat ia merasa kenikmatan dari cokelat tersebut.

Kris yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Tao yang lebih cerah pun ikut tersenyum tulus. Bukan seringaiannya yang nampak. Tapi, ia sadar dan kembali bersikap seolah benar-benar menginginkan Huang Zi Tao. Sebelum Tao sadar tentunya.

Tao kembali meletakkan mug itu di meja nakas. Ia menatap Kris dengan lebih tenang. "Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku bisa di sini? Terutama... keadaan rumahku..", katanya pelan.

Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap Tao nakal. "Kau tahu? Orang tuamu benar-benar menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangi, sampai-sampai mereka tak menceritakan masalah mereka agar kau dapat hidup dengan tenang hingga detik ini." Zi Tao mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Hmm... mereka... memiliki hutang sebesar seratus juta won pada kedua orang tuaku," mulai Kris. Ia memperhatikan ekpresi Tao. Ekspresinya yang terkejut bukan main, tatapannya yang tak percaya. "_M-Mworagu_?"

Kris menghela nafas berat. "Sudah kukatakan, kau takkan merimanya. Lebih baik aku menghentikannya—"

"Tunggu! Jangan berhenti! Jelaskan lebih lanjut. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu! Orang tuaku punya hutang pada orang tuamu!? Bagaimana bisa!?", Tao menahan Kris yang berniat berdiri dengan menggenggam kemeja yang dipakainya.

Kris berbalik, menatap Tao tak suka. "Kau tahu? Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menceritakan sesuatu dengan detail," katanya ketus.

Tao yang mendengarnya terlihat sedih. Ia sama sekali tak punya bayangan apapun soal hutang itu. Orang tuanya tak pernah menunjukkan ciri-ciri itu. "Kumohon... katakan padaku. Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang terlibat tapi tak tahu apa pun! Lagi pula, ini mengenai kedua orangku!", pinta Tao.

Kris menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik Zi Tao..." Tao menahan nafas.

"Kedua orang tuamu yang memiliki hutang tak sanggup mengembalikannya. Dan kedua orang tuaku yang saat itu tengah mencari pasangan hidupku... memutuskan untuk mengganti uang itu dengan dirimu." Zi Tao membelalakkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar? Kedua orang tuanya yang begitu ia sayangi merelakannya dengan uang seratus juta won?

"Orang tuamu yang begitu menyayangimu itu terpaksa merelakan dirimu, sayang~ Dan kedua orang tua kita setuju untuk menjadikan kita sepasang kekasih," lanjutnya dengan senyum remeh.

Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar semua itu, membuat hatinya sakit. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "...apa Mama dan Papa berkata begitu? Merelakan diriku demi seratus juta won dan aku dipaksa menikah denganmu?", lirihnya.

"Hhh... Tao _baby_, ini sudah keputusan kedua orang tua kita. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib kedua orang tuamu. Aku menyuruh salah seorang _security_ untuk membawamu ke sini, ke rumahku, rumahmu sekarang," katanya mengangkat wajah Tao, membiarkan bulir hangat mengaliri pipi Tao. Kris menatap Tao dengan intens.

Tao terlihat sangat sedih. Dan Kris tak menyukai itu. "Mereka membuangmu, Tao. Kedua orang tuamu tak akan bersamamu lagi. Yang ada hanya kau akan menikah denganmu, dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai pendamping hidup Wu Yi Fan, diriku," katanya dengan tatapan nakal, seringaian kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"..mereka membuangku? Mereka tak menginginkanku?" Kris mengangguk, mencium pipi Tao sekilas. Tapi, Tao cepat tanggap dan mendorong Kris. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!?", seru Tao serak. Ia menatap tajam Kris yang masih menyeringai, lalu tertawa sinis.

"Kau lucu sekali, _baby_~ Semua yang kukatakan itu benar, sayang~ Jangan mengelak dari kenyataan, Taozi," ujarnya angkuh.

Tao mengeram. Air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya. "Kau... menyetujui pernikahan ini begitu saja!? Setelah orang tuamu memberitahumu!?", bentak Tao. Kris terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus menolak tawaran untuk menikah dengan namja semanis dirimu~? Kau sangat menggemaskan, Zi Tao. Begitu manis dan menggiurkan hingga aku merasa ingin memakanmu saat in juga," balas Kris meniup lubang telinga Tao.

Zi Tao tersentak dan refleks menutup telinganya. Wajahnya memerah. "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kris menyeringai. "Sungguh, lekuk tubuhmu yang menggiurkan itu membuatku ingin menerkammu, _baby_~" Kris menerjang Tao, membuat Tao terlentang dengan dirinya menindih Tao yang di bawahnya.

Kris menahan kedua tangan Tao dengan tangannya di atas kepala Tao. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku _pabo_!", seru Tao memberontak setengah mati. Sayangnya gerakannya terkunci oleh kaki jenjang Kris. Tao ketakutan melihat ekspresi yang sangat lapar saat melihatnya. Kris menjilat bibirnya.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku!", ronta Tao sekali lagi. "Aku tak bisa menahannya, dirimu terlalu menggoda, sayang~", balas Kris nakal. Tao semakin ngeri. Kris terlihat sangat lapar dan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris mencium Tao dengan kasar dan dalam. "Hmmph... hmmph..mmph~!", Tao berusaha melepaskan kekangan Kris, tapi tenaga lebih Kris membuatnya semakin sakit dan tersiksa. Air matanya tak terbendung dan menangis dalam ciumannya.

Kris memaksa Tao membuka mulutnya, dan memainkan lidah Tao. "Nggghh~ Ngghh...hngg~" Tao hanya bisa mengerang saat Kris melakukannya dengan lihai. Dalam pikiran Tao, Kris adalah seorang _playboy_ dan ini adalah kesekian kalinya bagi Kris. Sementara Tao ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, beralih pada rahang Tao yang mengeras. Kris menciuminya, menjilatnya. Ia terus melakukannya hingga dirinya tersadar dan melirik ke arah Tao yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks.. kumohon hentikan... _Jeba_l.. hentikan jika kau tak menyukaiku, Wu Fi Fan!"

Tangisan pilu Tao membuat Kris sadar dan berdiri. "Zi Tao.. aku—" "Hentikan, Wu Yi Fan! Aku menbencimu!" Seruan itu berhasil membuat Kris terluka di hati.

"_Chagi_—" "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan! Apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Aku membencimu, Benci! Benci! Benci!", bentak Tao. Ia menutupi matanya yang memerah karena menangis dan tak berhenti memaki-maki Kris.

"Hiks... aku tak percaya, Wu Yi Fan, tak percaya! Tak mungkin kedua orang tuaku membuangku! Kau membohongiku, mereka menyayangiku!"

_Rasa bersalah dalam diri Kris bertambah. Ia menatap sedih Tao yang menangis akibat ulahnya. "Apakah aku keterlaluan? Apa aku berlebihan pada dirimu, Huang Zi Tao?",_ batin Kris. Tangan Kris terulur untuk mengusap air mata Tao, tapi ia terkejut saat Tao menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku! Aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang padamu!" Tao masih bersikeras tak menerima semua ini. Ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya. "Katakan sekali lagi, WU YI FAN! Apa benar kedua orang tuaku tak menerimaku lagi!?", seru Tao lirih.

Perih. Kris merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi masih memakai topengnya. Kris menarik nafas panjang. "Itu benar, Tao. Itulah kenyataannya mesku kau tak akan pernah percaya. Dan kau bisa membuktikannya," kata Kris mantap, mengarahkan pada selembar kertas di atas meja dengan dagunya. "Orang tuamu yang menerimanya. Merelakan dirimu menjadi pasangan hidupku. Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao."

Mendengar itu, tangisan Zi Tao semakin menjadi-jadi dan histeris. Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya yang ia tekuk hingga ke dada. Kris berusaha menenangkan Tao, tapi selalu gagal. Hingga ia terpaksa menunggu Tao untuk tenang dan berhenti menangis. Kris mungkin terlalu berlebihan menggoda dan mencium paksa Zi Tao, tapi dalam hatinya ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"_I'm so sorry, baby~ Jeongmal mianhae... I didn't want to do it, but this is for your best. I didn't have any choice. This is the best for us... I don't want something bigger is come ahead us. It will makes you hurts again... Acting for your best, I wouldn't think any trouble again. Just two of us, lives happily... I Love you..."_

Hingga akhirnya Tao tenang, Kris masih di sana. Ia menunggu Tao dan memandang dirinya yang tak beranjak dari posisinya. Sungguh menyedihkan, Wu Yi Fan. Kau menunggu dan melihatnya menangis sendirian dalam keterpurukannya. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Kris?

"Sudah tenang?" Kris berhati-hati dalam mengucapkan setiap katanya. Zi Tao terlihat sangat marah. Matanya menatap tajam Kris dengan matanya yang sembab karena lelah menangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Wu Yi Fan? Kenapa kau dengan gampangnya mengatakan kau mencintaiku!? Aku benar-benar membencimu!", seru Tao dengan suara serak. Sungguh, Kris ingin merekuh tubuh Tao yang bergetar saat ini. Tapi, ia menahannya. Ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Hatinya tercelos sakit saat Tao terang-terangan membencinya, meski ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Kris menyesal memberanikan diri mencium paksa Tao yang belum siap.

Dan Huang Zi Tao, matanya masih digenangi air mata yang kapan pun akan siap kembali turun. Ia merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Meski Tao tak mau mengakuinya, yang dikatakan Kris itu benar.

Kedua orang tuanya tak menginginkannya kembali. Meski Tao masih bertanya-tanya, ia beranggapan melihat situasi ini jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Kris memegangi bahu Tao. Ia bertatapan dengan mata panda Tao yang kembali mengaliri air hangat. _"Baby, don't crying again~ I don't want my bride look ugly. Tomorrow__ is our wedding day, and I don't want my bride looks ugly with these eyes which went red 'cause crying so much~",_

Mendengar itu, Zi Tao tersipu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku—" "Habiskan ini dulu." Kris menyodorkan cokelat panas yang sudah dingin itu pada Tao yang terperangah. Tao menerimanya, meminumnya perlahan sampai habis.

Tao berdeham, kembali memandang Kris yang masih setia di tempatnya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Tao tak mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Wu Yi Fan... apa aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menikah denganmu?", tanya Tao ragu. _"Dia masih tak mau menerimanya..."_

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah... Itu satu-satunya jalan jika kau tak mau mati sia-sia karena dikejar oleh lintah darat dan hidup normal seperti biasa," ujar Kris.

Tao menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk hingga dadanya. "Berati, aku tinggal menikahimu dan semuanya kembali lancar. Begitu kah?" Kris memandang kasihan Tao. Ia yakin Tao tertekan dan masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Kedua orang tuanya yang ia sayangi membuangnya.

"Benar. Hanya itu." Kris bisa mendengar suara Tao yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan bergumam tak jelas. Isakan sesekali masih terdengar dari mulutnya. "Bagaimna? Kau mau menerimanya dan hidup bersamaku, Zi Tao?", tanya Kris lembut. Ia duduk di hadapan Tao. Mengusap surai rambut hitam Tao. Tao diam sejenak.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena aku tak mau mati muda...", balas Tao dengan tatapan sendu. Kris mengacak rambut Tao. Ia kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Lagi-lagi Tao menghempaskan tangannya. "Ingat, aku menerimanya karena terpaksa! Aku membencimu, Wu Yi Fan," ujar Tao ketus.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Akan kubuat kau cinta mati denganku, Zi Tao sayang." "Tak semudah itu, Wu Yi Fan. Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Namun, Kris mengacuhkannya. "Kau cukup memanggilku 'Kris', Taozi~" "_Shireoh_!", bantah Tao kesal. Ia benar-benar terpaksa menikah dengan Kris dalam persetujuan sepihak ini. Tao tak mau menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya. Ia masih punya harapan jika bersama pria yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Wu Yi Fan," kata Tao penuh penekanan. "Tak akan. Karena aku mencintaimu, Tao sayang," balas Kris sambil tersenyum.

Tao berdecak kesal. "Ck, perasaan cinta apaan yang memaksaku seperti itu. Jangan berbohong!" "Tidak. Aku tak berbohong padamu. Aku tak mungkin mau menikah dengan seseorang yang tak kucintai bukan?" Kris mengelus pipi Tao, mengecup kening Tao.

"Alasan." Tao masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya dan tak mau menanggapinya. Ia tak mungkin mempercayai namja yang bahkan tadi berani nyaris memperkosanya.

Namun, Zi Tao lebih memilih menikah muda dibandingkan mati muda. Dan setidaknya Tao tak akan kesulitan karena ia baru sadar kalau Kris tinggal di apartemen seorang diri. Tidak bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Wu Yi Fan, kenapa kau tinggal di apartemen sendirian?", tanya Tao. "Kenapa? Aku merasa lebih bebas dan tak ada yang akan menghalangiku. Ditambah lagi ada dirimu, aku tak akan kesepian tinggal di sini, bahkan lebih nyaman dari pada di rumahku sendiri," katanya enteng.

Tao merasa heran. Ia yakin Kris sangat kaya dan penuh dengan pelimpahan. Kenapa dia memilih tinggal sendirian? Yah, meski apartemen ini masih mewah dan besar. Tetap saja aneh baginya. Bisa saja Kris sengaja agar dirinya tak melarikan diri dan tak canggung saat bersama-sama.

Oh, Huang Zi Tao! Kembalilah ke akal sehatmu! Jangan biarkan namja itu meracuni pikiranmu! "Sekarang mandilah dan segera tidur. Ini sudah tengah malam dan besok kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita. _Saranghae_, Taozi~", ujar Kris. Ia menyuruh Tao berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya di sebuah lemari besar dan berisi semua pakaiannya. Sejak kapan sudah tengah malam?

Tao sempat bertanya-tanya. Kapan semua pakaiannya ada di sini? Tapi, ia menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Tao mengambil handuk dan piyama dari lemari, masuk ke kamar mandi yang anehnya semua perlengkapan mandi miliknya ada di sini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara guyuran air dan kecipak air dalam kamar mandi terdengar dari luar. Kris merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia memijut pelipisnya dan diam. Merenungi semua yang terjadi. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat-sangat menyesal memperlakukan Tao seperti itu. Semua yang ia lakukan terhadap Tao tadi hanyalah akting.

Akting yang menyempurnakan rencana seseorang demi menyatukan mereka. Kecuali yang terakhir, Kris merasa sangat lelah berakting seperti ini. Setelah Tao selesai mandi, ia harus kembali berakting sebagaimana bisa membuat image _"playboy_" dan "_badboy"_ di mata seorang Huang Zi Tao. Dan marganya besok berubah menjadi "Wu Zi Tao"

Kris tersenyum saat mengingat hari esok yang akan datang. Sesungguhnya, bukan pertama kali ini mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, Tao yang tak mengingat sosok Kris. Dan Masa lalu itu membuat Kris jatuh cinta pada sosok Huang Zi Tao yang menggemaskan di matanya.

Kris ingin memilik Tao dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi, kini ia berkhir seperti ini karena suatu hal yang menimpa pada "Taozinya". Sungguh, Kris berharap ia bisa memutar waktu kembali.

.

.

-My Perverted Teacher-

.

.

Huang Zi Tao tengah memeriksa ponselnya sambil bersandar pada dinding ranjang. Ia sesekali tertawa membaca pesan dari teman sekolahnya. Tapi, kegiatannya itu diinterupsi oleh Kris atau Wu Yi Fan, calon suaminya. "Sedang lihat apa, _chagiya_?", tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao yang kaget akan kehadiran Kris menyembunyikan ponselnya. "_A-ani_.. Tak ada apa-apa, kok...", ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Kris yang ragu dengan jawaban Tao berusaha merebut ponsel Tao dari genggamannya.

"Apa sih? Perlihatkan padaku, dong." "_Ani_! Sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa! Yaa!" Kris berusaha meraih ponsel Tao. Mereka pun akhirnya terus bergulat di atas kasur king size itu sampai akhirnya posisi Tao berada di bawah Kris yang sedang mengekang kedua tangan Tao untuk merebut ponsel yang masih di genggaman Tao. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Hah..hah.. ternyata kau cukup kuat, ya _baby_ panda~", ucap Kris pada Tao yang berada dalam kekangannya. "Hah.. kau pikir aku tak kuat, hah?", balas Tao. Kris tersenyum seringai. Tao terlihat bingung.

"Jadi.. karena posisi kita sudah begini, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan seperti yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat malam pertama, humm?", ujar Kris pada Tao tepat di telinganya. Tao langsung melepaskan genggaman Kris pada tangannya dan mendorongnya. "_Andwae_! Kita belum menikah dan aku masih sekolah!", tolak Tao mentah-mentah.

Kris kembali menyeringai. Ia kembali mendekati Tao yang sudah dalam posisi duduk di kasur mereka. Tao bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Kris, tapi Kris lebih dulu menjatuhkan diri pada diri Tao sehingga posisi mereka sekarang seperti tadi, hanya saja lebih dekat karena Kris benar-benar menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tao. Tao hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya. Kris berbalik, meletakkan ponsel Tao di atas meja dan memeluk tubuh Tao yang terasa sangat nyaman.

"_Saranghae _Tao..." Kris mencium kening Tao dengan lembut. Tao hanya diam.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi diri mereka berdua sampai leher. Tao tidur menghadap wajah Kris. Begitu juga Kris. "Ingat, aku masih membencimu, Wu Yi Fan," ujar Tao. "Akan kuyakinkan bahwa itu hanya sementara dan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, _my baby~_", balas Kris, "seperti aku mencintaimu..."

"Terserah." Tao membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris. Ia merenungkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Kejadian yang terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana nasib kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana yang terjadi pada rumahnya? Terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Termasuk hari ulang tahunnya.

"_Hari ini...tanggal 2 Mei. Besok hari Minggu, pernikahanku dengannya juga.. hari ulang tahunku yang ke 18...Sepertinya besok adalah hari ulang tahunku yang paling menyedihkan, ya...",_ ucap Tao dalam hati, tersenyum miris sebelum menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Kris yang iseng tiba-tiba memeluk Tao dari belakang dan menciumi leher Tao dengan tiba-tiba. Tao refleks memberontak, "_YA_! Hentikan mesum! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya padaku hari ini, hah!?" Baru saja Tao akan tidur, tapi Kris...

Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. "Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, Tao. Yang jelas, selain besok, ada kejutan menantimu Tao... Siap-siap saja kau," ucapnya dengan datar, namun penuh dengan senyum misterius.

Tao tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan ucapan Kris tadi. Namun, ia tak ambil pusing dan kembali tidur. Membelakangi Kris. Ia masih belum berani menghadap Kris. Sementara Kris menatap Tao intens dengan senyuman miris.

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae my baby... I just can't tell you right now. Nan jeongmal saranghae chagiya~ I'm not lying now. About what's happened today just my acting, my little panda~ Jeongmal mianhae... I hope u didn't hate me again, althought I must take my revenge from u...",_ ucap Kris dalam hati. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun tidur bersama hingga menjelang pagi.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

**My Perverted Teacher**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all casts belong to theyself.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Note: Don't Like Don't Read. No Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Disinilah Tao berada. Di ruang tunggu sebelum acara pernikahannya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan tuxedo putih penguin dan sepatu putih. Tao duduk di depan cermin, memandangi dirinya sendiri yang bermuka masam. Ia menghela nafas berat dengan sedih.

"_Ini hari ulang tahunku... Kenapa aku harus di sini untuk mengikuti acara pernikahanku sendiri? Ini adalah hadiah terburuk yang pernah ada... benar-benar buruk,"_ batinnya dengan perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam dirinya.

Ia ingin segera kabur dari sini tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, terutama Wu Yifan yang berhasil membuat dirinya serasa dibuang dari kehidupan masa lalunya.

**CEKLEK**

Tao yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan segera membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah, _yeob_o! Tao ada disini, masuklah!", seru seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaun merah yang terbuat dari kain sutra asli. Wajahnya yang berkeriput menandakan ia sudah cukup berusia, berdampingan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang juga sudah berusia. Kacamata berframe hitam itu bertengger dengan elegan bersama setelan jas yang dipakainya. Mereka masuk, menghampiri Tao yang kebingungan.

"A-ah... _eo-eomma..? appa_..?", ucap Tao dengan nada ragu dan tak yakin. Ia terlalu kaget saat menyadari kedua orang tua Yifan datang menemuinya.

"_Gawat.. aku tak yakin bisa mengatakannya dan aku merasa agak tak nyaman saat bersama mereka karena aku juga baru bertemu mereka tadi pagi bersama __**namja sialan**__ itu saat menuju gereja untuk upacara...,"_ batinnya.

Tao tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan, tentunya.

"Aigoo... lihat dirimu, Tao sayang! Kau sangat manis memakai tuxedo itu~ _Yeobo_, kita tak salah memilih Tao menjadi menantu kita! Kris kia akan sangat cocok bersama Tao yang imut ini," serunya merangkul lengan Tao. "Tao _chagi_, kau siap dengan acara pernikahan ini? Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, sayang~", lanjut nyonya Wu dengan sumringah. Tao semakin gugup.

"Kau benar. Kris tak salah memilih," ucap tuan Wu. Tao masih tersenyum canggung saat tuan Wu meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Tao.

"_Haha.. mereka bisa saja. Dasar.. aku tak yakin mereka orang baik-baik. Berhubung mereka orang kaya dan Wu Yifan adalah anak mereka. Aku harus siap menghadapi mereka dengan tegar."_

.

.

-My Perverted Teacher-

.

.

Kini Tao dan Kris sudah berdiri berdampingan. Kalau Tao memakai pakaian serba putih, maka Kris memakai pakaian serba hitam. Harus Tao akui, Kris atau Wu Yifan sangat tampan saat memakai tuxedonya.

Pastor sudah siap dengan segala persiapannya. Ia segera memulai upacaranya.

"Baiklah. Di hadapan Tuhan, apakah kalian bersedia untuk segala hal yang direncanakan Tuhan pada hari ini?", mulainya.

Kris dan Tao bersamaan mengucapkan, "Ya, kami bersedia." Sejujurnya Tao sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak bersedia, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Mengingat keadaannya sekarang sangat tak memungkinkan.

"Wu Yifan, apakah anda akan selalu mendampingi dan melindungi istri anda di saat suka, duka, dan keadaan lainnya, juga selalu membelanya. Dan selalu mencintai dirinya apa adanya sampai hari penantian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap Kris dengan nada yang tenang, namun tegas. Tao yang mendengarnya agak kaget mengetahui Kris mengucapkannya dengan gampang.

"Huang Zi Tao, apakah anda akan selalu mendampingi dan melindungi suami anda di saat suka, duka, dan keadaan lainnya, juga selalu membelanya. Dan selalu mencintai dirinya apa adanya sampai hari penantian?"

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebagian dirinya ingin berkata iya, namun sebagian dirinya ingin berkata tidak. Tao menggigir bibirnya. Mencoba mengatakan yang positif baginya.

"A—aku, Ya...Aku bersedia..", ucap Tao dengan nada lembut dan pelan, namun terdengar oleh Kris dan pastor yang memimpin.

Kris tersenyum kemenangan.

"_You may kiss your bride_?" Satu kalimat yang keluar dari pastor itu membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memang mendengar ada acara seperti itu, tapi... di depan umum dengan perasaan yang masih tak menentu, Tao tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak berkutik.

Kris memegangi kedua bahu Tao, membalikkan tubuhnya sehinga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Kris menatap intens mata Tao yang terlihat ragu, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki untuk menenangkan Tao.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kris mendekati Tao dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah mencium Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati setiap inci ciuman yang diberikan Kris meski tak lama.

Sesaat kemudian, suara tepuk tangan memenuhi gedung gereja tersebut.

"Selamat. Mulai sekarang, kalian adalah sepasang suami istri," ucap sang pastor. Kris tersenyum hangat pada Tao yang hanya bisa blushing mendengarnya.

"_Chukkae, my baby panda_~", ucap Kris tepat di lubang telinga Tao. Refleks Tao menutup telinganya karena geli. Mukanya memerah dan menatap tajam Kris yang hanya memberikan cengirannya.

Dan, berakhirlah pesta pernikahan Kris dan Tao di gereja...

.

.

**-My Perverted Teacher-**

.

.

Tao masih sibuk menonton sambil makan keripik kentang di ruang tengah. Tatapannya malas, tak tertarik dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Baginya, semua itu adalah mimpi buruk. Dan Tao berharap tak akan bertambah parah.

"Tao _baby_, kau tak bersiap-siap _chagi_?" Suara husky Kris yang terdengar membuatnya merinding seketika. Ia sama sekali tak terbiasa dan tak suka panggilan "Baby" dan _"Chagi"_ itu dari orang lain, kecuali kedua orang tuanya sendiri, tapi mereka sekarang entah berantah.

Tao melirik ke arah Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya sentah sejak kapan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Tao melihat Kris memakai kembali tuxedo yang dipakai saat acara pernikahan itu. "Bersiap-siap ke mana?", tanya Tao heran.

Kris tersenyum hangat. Ia duduk di samping Tao, menatapnya seperti saat di gereja. Tao mengernyit heran. Tapi, Kris segera menyeringai dan menangkupkan wajah Tao. "Ke mana? Tentu saja ke taman kota untuk acara lanjutan pernikahan kita, sayang~", katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika, Tao langsung blushing parah. "Y-Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_!?", bentaknya menangkis tangan Kris yang memegangi pipinya. Kris hanya menyengir. Ia menarik tangan Tao dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"_Kajja_, ganti bajumu. Kita ke taman sekarang," ujarnya menarik tangan Tao ke kamar. "_Ya_! Wu Yifan! Jangan menarikku!", seru Tao, tapi diacuhkan Kris. Wajah Tao masih memerah. Ia tak suka Kris berbuat seolah selalu menggodanya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya.

Kris yang menyadari itu terkekeh pelan. "Senang bisa mempermainkanmu, Tao~", gumam Kris tanpa disadarinya. "_Mworaguyo_?" tanya Tao heran. "Ah—aniyo~", balas Kris dengan tawa canggung. _"Gawat, hampir saja aku kelepasan dan dia pasti marah.."_

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap dan turun ke basement mengambil mobil. Tao hanya bisa pasrah meladeni sikap Kris yang selalu berusaha menerkamnya. Ia tak menyukai sisi itu. Tao berharap Kris bisa lebih lembut dan gentleman padanya, setidaknya ia bisa merasa lebih nyaman dengan itu dibanding segala hal yang dibuatnya.

Tao hanya mengikuti ke mana Kris akan membawanya, yang pasti dalam pikirannya tak akan lebih baik dari acara pernikahannya, mungkin semakin parah.

"_Aku harus tahan dengan semua ini... Harus. Kau harus kuat, Huang Zi Tao!"_

.

.

**-My Perverted Teacher-**

.

.

"Hahaha... ayo bersulang!"

Tao benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia berada di taman kota dengan Kris, yang ternyata ini adalah pesta pernikahan tadi pagi. Sejak tadi, tak ada habis-habisnya yang memberi salam pada mereka berdua yang menjadi pusat pada malam hari ini. Sepertinya keluarga Kris memang keluarga yang memiliki koneksi yang banyak.

Tao sebenarnya tak suka pesta yang terlalu mewah seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras menandakan bahwa ia saat ini sangat bosan. Ia tak bisa minum karena masih di bawah umur sementara orang-orang yang datang hampir semuanya dewasa dan beberapa ada yang sudah lansia. Mereka sibuk berbincang dan minum-minum.

"_Hahh... semakin buruk saja hari ulang tahunku... Sepertinya, hari ulangtahunku tak bisa sebahagia dulu,"_ batin Tao.

Kris sebenarnya menyadari sikap Tao yang tak setuju dengan pesta seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ia ingin membawa Tao kembali ke apartemen mereka, namun ia merasa tak sopan pada yang lainya yang telah datang ke pesta yang tentunya di siapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Benar, Kris benar-benar tak betah juga dalam pesta seperti ini. Ia melirik Tao di sampingnya dengan senyuman miris.

"_Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae Tao... membuatmu ke dalam masalah ini. Aku mohon, bersabarlah hingga aku bisa mengatakannya padamu... Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari semua hal. Aku tahu aktingmu membuatmu semakin membenciku. Tapi, itu hanya akting. Semuanya bohong. Semuanya bohong, tapi hanya perasaankulah yang NYATA. Semua kata-kata dari mulutku, semuanya bohong. _

_Tolong, hingga waktunya tepat, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Swmua. Tak masalah jika kau membenciku. Tapi, percayalah pada perasaanku. Karena hanya itu yang sebenarnya dari diriku. Mungkin kau melupakanku di masa lalu, tapi aku mengingat semua hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama di masa lalu. Semuanya. Jebal, jangan percaya semua yang dari mulutku. Aku tak tahu kapan aku harus kembali ke Kanada lagi...Meninggalkamu sendirian kembali... _

_Before the day came, I want to spend the time with u again likes before. Can I? Nan neol jeongmal saranghae. Tao, jeongmal saranghanda..._

Kris mengucapkan semua itu dalam batinnya. Tak masalah ia dibenci, di bentak, atau apapun oleh Tao, asalkan Tao mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Kris dengan tulus mencintainya sejak dulu. Meski Tao tak mengingatnya sama sekali...

Cinta, begitu rumit dan penuh pengorbanan bukan?

.

.

**-My Perverted Teacher-**

.

.

Saat sampai di apartemen, waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam dan Tao besok harus sekolah. Kris menyuruh Tao untuk segara tidur. Tentu saja Tao langsung menurut tanpa membentak karena ia sendiri sudah sangat lelah. Namun sebelum tidur, ada satu pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada Kris.

"Wu Yifan, apa kejutan satu lagi yang kau katakan padaku kemarin?", tanyanya sambil berbaring di kasur.

Kris menatap Tao dengan seringaian. Tao sedikit bergidik. Kembali ia berakting. "Besok... besok kau akan melihatnya sendiri. Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam dan kau harus sekolah besok," jawab Kris membelai kepala Tao lembut. Kali ini senyuman tulus, dan bukan akting seperti biasa.

Tao merasa nyaman saat Kris membelai kepalanya. Ia juga heran dengan nada Kris yang hangat dan tulus. Kapan terakhir kali ia di manja sepeti ini? Tao tak mengingatnya. Itu sudah lama sekali. Meski Tao merasa nostalgia, tetap saja asing baginya. Tak lama kemudian, ia terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyaman.

"_Jaljayo, nae sarang..."_

_._

_._

**-My Perverted Teacher-**

.

.

Tao memandamg keluar jendela dengan satu tangan ia tumpukan pada meja menompang wajahnya. Satu tangannya ia lipat di meja belajarnya. Saking lelahnya karena hari ulang tahunnya yang hancur, Tao tak menghiraukan semua salam dari teman-temannya yang memandangnya heran karena ini pertama kalinya Tao sepeti ini. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tak lama kemudian, _gyojangnim_ masuk ke kelas. "Baiklah anak-anak, ada guru IPA baru yang akan menggantikan Lee seonsaengnim di kelas kalian. Bersikap baiklah padanya. Silahkan masuk," ucap _gyojangnim_ pada murid di kelas XI – A tersebut.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde dan bermata elang masuk ke kelas yang diiringi oleh seruan para murid di kelas karena ketampanannya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Namaku Wu Yifan, dan kalian bisa memanggilku Yifan _seonsaengnim_," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Murid-murid di kelas tersebut semakin ribut mendengar suara khas miliknya.

Tao yang sedari tadi memandang keluar, sangat kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Wu Yifan atau Kris, _namja _yang bersatus sebagai suaminya sejak kemarin berada di hadapannya sebagai gurunya.

"_Besok, kau akan melihatnya sendiri.."_

Tao teringat dengan ucapan Kris semalam. Dan itu menjadi kenyataan. Tao membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut menganga saking kagetnya, sementara Kris yang melihat reaksi Tao di pojok kelas terkekeh dalam hati.

"_Inilah kejutanku yang berikutnya, baby Tao~"_

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.


	4. Chapter 2,5

**My Perverted Teacher**

**Chapter 2,5**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all casts belong to theyself.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Note: Don't Like Don't Read. No Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Zi Tao tak bisa mengalikan pandangannya dari sosok Wu Yi Fan yang menjadi guru baru IPA-nya. Kenapa harus IPA yang paling tak ia kuasai? Sementara guru sebelumnya bertukar posisi dengan Kris. Bukan karena suka, tapi heran dengan keberadaan Kris di kelasnya.

Zi Tao juga heran saat melihat beberapa murid yang menggurutu karena Kris yang menjadi pengganti guru IPA mereka. Zi Tao menangkap beberapa kalimat seperti: "Kenapa harus Yi Fan _seonsaengnim_?", "Matilah kita...", "Keren, tapi caranya mengajar...mematikan!"

_Namja_ bermata panda itu semakin heran dan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang sangat aneh dan tak dapat ia terima.

Pertama, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya merelakan dirinya sebagai pengganti hutang seratus juta pada kedua orang tua Kris. Kedua, dia harus menikah dengan Kris atas persetujuan dan permintaan kedua orang tua Kris, maupun Tao sendiri. Ketiga, Kini Wu Yi Fan yang berstatus suaminya sejak kemarin menjadi guru IPA-nya.

Semuanya menjadi kejutan yang sangat tak mengenakkan bagi Huang Zi Tao, yang kini bermarga Wu. Zi Tao paling tak menguasai IPA. Terutama Kimia. Zi Tao bahkan sadar saat Kris memberikan tatapan yang menurutnya mengejek dan senyum kemenangan padanya. Dan yang paling tak ia mengerti adalah teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya juga tak setuju Wu Yi Fan menjadi guru mereka.

_Great_... Bahkan teman sekelas Tao, Sungjong terlihat tertekan saat Kris memberikan soal-soal latihan yang biasa diberikan guru sebelumnya. Bedanya, Sungjong yang selalu tenang dan santai menjadi tegang saat Kris yang mengajar.

Sebetulnya, ada apa dengan semua murid pada Kris? Dan Tao merasa kesal karena sejak kemarin Kris merahasiakan banyak hal padanya. Dan semua jawabannya adalah: "Kejutan", "Ada waktunya", "Lihat saja nanti."

Selesai pelajaran, jam istirahat berbunyi dan meninggalkan Zi Tao dan beberapa murid di kelas. Yang lainnya berhamburan keluar dan tentu saja hampir semuanya ke kantin, atau perpustakaan. Zi Tao sendiri biasanya ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Tapi kali ini dia menolak dengan alasan ada yang harus diselesaikan dan akan menyusul nanti.

Zi Tao melangkah ke ruang laboratorium IPA. Dimana Wu Yi Fan atau Kris itu berada. Tao membanting pintu itu dengan keras, menatap tajam Kris yang terlihat heran dan bingung akan kedatangannya yang di luar perkiraan.

Zi Tao berhadapan dengan Kris yang tengah memeriksa kertas ulangan tadi. "Ada apa Taozi?", tanya Kris.

Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sedang menahan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Ia menggertakkan kaki, berusaha suaranya ia rendahkan. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau mengajar di sini!?", ujar Tao kesal.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian, ia terkekeh, menahan tawa yang sepertinya akan meledak. Tao yang melihat reaksi Kris semakin geram. "Apanya yang lucu!?"

Kris masih menahan tawanya. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Tao dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan pada kantung celananya. Ia menyengir. "Haha... kukira apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Ternyata hanya itu. Sudah kukatakan, ini kejutan untukmu, Baby~"

Kembali, akting Kris. Di hadapan Tao. "Ka-Kau... jangan tertawa!"

"Kenapa, _chagi_? Apa ada masalah dengan diriku yang menjadi guru, Taozi?", lanjut Kris mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Tao yang merona. Tao gugup, malu. "Bu-Bukan itu! Hanya saja, bukankah kau kaya!? Kenapa kau malah menjadi guru disini? Sama sekali bu—"

"Bukan tipeku? Memang. Karena hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku menjadi guru di sini, _chagi_~" Nada seduktif Kris di telinga Tao yang sensitif membuat Tao terlonjak kaget dan mundur perlahan.

"_Mw-Mwo-e_?" Tao kegalapan. Ia merinding melihat Kris yang menyeringai di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah. Tao mundur selangkah, Kris maju dua langkah. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Tao tersudut dan tak bisa mundur lagi. Dengan Kris yang menghimpit tubuhnya begitu dekat. Tao yang memperhatikan wajah Kris menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ia bisa merasa tubuhnya lebih panas dan jantungnya yang tak keruan berdetak. Kris menyeringai, membuat Tao kali ini tenggelam dalam tatapan intensnya.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?", lirih Tao.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Tao. "Kau tahu? Kau sangat menggemaskan dan manis seperti ini, sayang~", bisik Kris seduktif, menjilat cuping Tao.

Tubuh Zi Tao bergetar hebat. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan asing yang seolah menyetrum dirinya. Tao mendorong Kris, menatapnya tajam.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini di sekolah, _pabo_!", seru Tao dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kris tertawa kecil. "Sekolah? Jadi, jika bukan di sekolah aku boleh melakukannya? Kau menyukainya?", balas Kris nakal. Tao semakin geram, tapi rona merahnya semakin menjadi. Ia merasa malu, tapi juga kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak, pabo! Di mana pun aku tak akan mau! Itu hanya pemikiranmu!", seru Tao, berlari keluar lab dan kembali membantingnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih tertawa akan tingkah laku Tao tadi. Sungguh, baginya itu sangat lucu, manis dan menggemaskan.

"_Mianhae_, Zi Tao~ Aku telalu menikmati peranku untuk mempermainkanmu. Bolehkan aku bermain-main denganmu sebentar lagi?"

Kris tertawa lepas denga senyum riang di wajahnya. Senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selain pada Huang Zi Tao di masa lalu.

Zi Tao menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia menyusul teman-temannya di kantin, menceritakan kelasnya yang mendapat pergantian guru bernama Wu Yi Fan yang berhasil membuatnya merasa janggal, juga teman sekelasnya.

"Jadi, kalian mendapatkan Yi Fan _seonsaengnim_ sebagai guru pengganti? Nasib sekali kalian...", ujar Park Chanyeol, kakak kelas Zi Tao pada Tao, Sulli, Oh Sehun dan Sungjong yang termasuk sahabat Zi Tao yang berkumpul di satu meja.

"Maksudmu, _hyung_?", tanya Oh Sehun, adik kelas Zi Tao. "Yah, saat aku kelas XI, dia menjadi wali kelasku. Dan benar-benar mencengkam... Dia guru termuda, tapi yang paling menakutkan!"

UHUKK!

Zi Tao tersedak saat memakai jjajangmyeonnya mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. "_Mwo_? Dia menjadi wali kelas _hyung_!?", seru Tao yang dianggapi dengan anggukan yakin dari Chanyeol.

"Bukankah dia baru 22 tahun!?", tanya Tao heran, "dia tak kuliah!?"

"Yi Fan _seonsaengni_m itu masuk akselerasi sewaktu sekolah, dia lulus kuliah saat usianya hampir 20 tahun. Dan dia 21 tahun saat mengajarku. Guru baru angkatanku," jelas Chanyeol.

Zi Tao dan lainnya membelalakkan matanya. "Tunggu, jadi ini tahun keduanya!? Saat aku kelas X, dia sudah mengajar!?", tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Umh. Begitulah. Dia sangat kejam saat mengajar. Untung saja aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi, sayang kau bertemu dengannya... Dia tak kenal ampun dan sangat dingin. Yah, tak aneh juga dia seperti itu. Wajahnya tampan, tapi juga dingin."

Chanyeol menyeruputkan _jjajangmyeon_ suapan terakhirnya. Sedangkan Zi Tao masih tak percaya dengan ucapan _sunbaenya_. Benarkah Kris mengajar tepat dia masuk high school? Pikirannya melayang saat tadi dia dengan marah masuk ke lab dan menemui Kris.

"_Hanya satu alasan kenapa aku mau mengajar di sini."_

Jangan-jangan, maksudnya adalah dirinya!? Mengawasi Zi Tao dari jauh. Benarkah begitu? Zi Tao tak pernah bertemu dengannya ataupun berpapasan dengan Wu Yi Fan selama tahun pertamanya di high school ini.

"_Hyung_, aku duluan ya dengan Chanyeol_ hyung_," ucap Sehun pada Zi Tao, Sungjong dan Soojung yang juga terkejut dengan penjelasan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol dan Sehun meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol yang di luar perkiraan, terutama Zi Tao.

Zi Tao lantas menghabiskan makanannya dan meninggalkan kantin sambil berlari, menghiraukan panggilan temannya yang heran dengan tingkah Zi Tao.

Zi Tao kembali ke lab di mana Kris berada dan membukanya dengan paksa seperti tadi. Mukanya memerah karena lelah berlari. Sekali lagi, Kris terheran-heran dengan Tao yang bulak-balik menemuinya. "Ada apa lagi, Tao? Sebentar lagi masuk dan—"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau kau sudah mengajar selama dua tahun!?", seru Tao mengagetkan Kris. "Eh..?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mengajar di sini selama dua tahun! Tepat sejak aku masuk sekolah ini!", seru Tao sekali lagi, membentak meja Kris. Tao terlihat marah. Tapi, tidak dengan Kris yang menyinggungkan senyumnya.

"Haha... HAHAHA..! Kau baru menyadarinya!? Kau benar-benar lamban, Taozi sayang~ Haha...ha.." Kris tertawa lepas. Ia benar-benar merasa lucu saat Tao yang kelewat polos ini tak tahu apapun. "Ke-Kenapa kau tertawa!?", merasa dilecehkan, Tao balik membalas.

"Kutebak kau mengetahuinya dari kakak kelas yang dekat denganmu. Lucu sekali, Tao _chagi_~ Kita satu sekolah, tapi tak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Bahkan saat salah satu kakak kelasmu diajar olehku," ucapnya menahan tawa.

Kris kembali berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk bahu Tao beberapa kali. Tao heran. Kenapa Wi Yi Fan selalu bersikap seperti ini sementara saat di kelas tadi dia dinginnya minta ampun. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Ini sudah kelewatan untuk sebuah kejutan, Wu Yi Fan? Kau ingin aku semakin membencimu?", ujar Tao ketus.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menjadi serius, menatapnya intens dan diam. "_Wa-Waeyo_? Apa aku berbuat salah?", tanya Tao yang heran melihat perbedaan raut wajah Kris.

Kris diam sejenak, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas bibir Tao. Hanya sekilas. Lalu melepaskannya, kembali memandang Tao yang penuh tanda tanya, Kenapa Kris melakukannya?

"Kau tahu? Ini bukan rencanaku merahasiakan hal ini darimu. Sejujurnya, aku ingin segera memberitahumu. Tapi, mengingat rencana yang dibuat "mereka", aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merahasiakannya. _Mianhae_, Tao," kata Kris tenang.

Zi Tao semakin bingung. Sebanyak apa rahasia yang disembunyikan Kris padanya? "Mereka? Mereka siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Mereka... kedua orang kita yang menjodohkan kita," ucap Kris pelan. Zi Tao membelalakkan matanya. "_Mwo_!? Kenapa kedua orang—"

Kris menyuruh Tao diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tao. "Maaf, kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa, itu masih rahasia.." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Tao. "Kau lucu sekali, Tao~", katanya mencubir kedua pipi Tao gemas.

"Aww!", rintih Tao. Yang mencubit hanya menyengir sementara Tao memasang wajah kesal. "Bagaimana kau masuk saat mengantarku tadi pagi? Tak ada yang melihat kita berdua dalam mobil, kan?", tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Tentu tidak. Aku masuk lewat belakang setelah memarkir mobil di belakang sekolah. Kau juga jalan 'kan? Tenang saja. Tak ada yang tahu kalau kita menikah sama sekali di sekolah selama menjaga rahasia dengan baik," balas Kris.

"Hmm... Jangan sampai yang lainnya tahu. Kau benar Wu Yi Fan." Kris yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu? Kubilang cukup "Kris", saja Tao~", gerutu Kris.

"_Shireoh_! Aku masih membencimu. Ingat itu! Dan jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh selama kita di sekolah. Aku tak mau membuat masalah karena kau dan semuanya akan semakin parah saat pihak sekolah tahu kalau kita menikah. Setuju?"

Elakkan Tao behasil membuat Kris menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu... Aku akan bersikap seperti biasa. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Tao mengangguk, ia lantas berbalik dan kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Meninggalkan Kris berdiri dengan perasaan yang berkecambuk dan tatapan kecewa yang teramat. Tao senang Kris menyetujuinya. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kris saat tahu kalau dirinya lemah saat pelajaran IPA? Ia dengar Kris tak kenal ampun dan sangat menakutkan menurut pengalaman Chanyeol. Entahlah, Tao tak mau memikirkannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin pusing dengan semua ini. Dan Tao tak mau seorang pun tahu hubungannya dengan Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 3

**My Perverted Teacher**

**Chapter 3**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all casts belong to theyself.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Note: Don't Like Don't Read. No Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Zi Tao dan Kris menjalankan rencana mereka di sekolah dengan sempurna. Dan rencana itu berhasil. Tak ada satu pun dari pihak sekolah yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah menikah dan tinggal satu rumah. Di sebuah apartemen mewah atas nama Kris.

Di sekolah, mereka berakting selayaknya hubungan guru-murid tanpa ada masalah. Dan Tao menyadari sifat Kris yang dingin dan kejam pada murid-murid lainnya. Tak terkecuali dirinya. Sesekali membuatnya bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. Kris benar-benar tak membedakan Tao dengan murid lainnya. Meski kini dia adalah istri sah dari Wu Yi Fan.

Seharusnya Tao senang karena idenya benar-benar di jalankan oleh Kris sehingga tak mengundang kecurigaan dari yang lain. Seharusnya Tao tenang karena Kris tak pernah mengungkit pernikahan mereka lagi sesuai harapannya dari awal. Seharusnya... Tao tak cemburu jika melihatnya bersama murid lain yang minta penjelasan akan pelajaran, termasuk kesal jika Kris bersikap dingin padanya di sekolah.

Seharusnya.

Tapi, kenapa Tao merasa diasingkan oleh Kris di mana pun? Selama sekolah Kris hampir tak menyapanya selain jam pelajaran. Kris juga bersikap dingin dan ketus padanya seperti pada murid lainnya. Bersikap acuh dan tak berbelas kasih.

Di rumah, Kris juga hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya karena Kris harus membantu perusahaan orang tuanya. Dan tentu saja hingga larut malam ketika Zi Tao sudah tidur. Mereka hanya saling sapa ketika sarapan dan pergi bersama ke sekolah. Mereka tak mungkin pulang bersama karena jadwal guru dan murid berbeda.

Kris juga tak bersikap seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dulu, Kris selalu menggumbar kata-kata "cinta" dengan mudah padanya. Selalu memeluknya, menciumnya dan menggodanya. Namun, semua itu berhenti seketika saat Tao menyuruh Kris untuk bersikap sama padanya saat di sekolah.

Kris berhenti melakukan semuanya tanpa keinginan Tao. Awalnya, memang dia menyuruh Kris berbuat demikian. Tapi hanya di sekolah. Bukan di rumah. Apakah Kris sengaja melakukannya? Tao selalu ingat kalau Kris akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Kris mengaku terang-terangan kalau ia mencintai Tao. Sampai sekarang, Tao masih meragukan pernyataan itu. Karena ia merasa Kris seorang _playboy_ yang selalu menggoda siapapun. Atau mungkin bad boy yang melakukannya secara diam-diam. Semua itu gara-gara Kris selalu menggodanya dan menciumnya paksa. Mengatakan cinta segampang itu.

Sekarang, Zi Tao bingung dan tak tahu bagaimana pribadi sesungguhnya Kris. Karena Kris benar-benar berubah dengan pribadi yang diinginkan Tao padanya. Apakah ini salah satu bukti bahwa ia tulus mencintai Tao? Sungguh, ini membingungkan.

Sejujurnya, Tao punya perasaan tersendiri saat pertama kali melihat Kris. Perasaan yang sangat asing. Saat Kris menceritakan kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya meninggalkannya dan dipaksa menikah dengan Kris. Entah usul siapa itu Tao tak mengingatnya lagi. Baginya itu tak penting karena dia masih beruntung bisa melanjutkan semuanya tanpa ada masalah apapun.

Hanya dengan menikahi Kris, semua hidup Tao sama dengan kehidupan sebelumnya. Perbedaannya hanya pada status dan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Kris satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan Tao saat ini. Ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan mertuanya yang bahkan beda tempat tinggal dengannya.

Perasaan Tao itu semakin berkembang saat Kris bersikap acuh padanya. Seharusnya Tao senang saat Kris berhenti bersikap manja dan menggodanya setiap saat. Seharusnya...

Tapi, kini Tao menyesal menyuruh Kris berbuat demikian. Dirinya merindukan sentuhan dan godaan Kris yang selalu merasanya terganggu. Ia ingin Kris kembali menemaninya setiap malam dan memeluknya erat. Ia merindukan ciuman nakal yang selalu Kris berikan kapan pun selama di rumah mereka.

Terhitung, hampir satu bulan mereka menikah dan Kris berhasil menjaga 'rahasia besar' mereka di sekolah. Dan satu minggu penuh Kris bersikap acuh padanya. Bukan hanya di sekolah, tapi juga di rumah. Apa Kris sudah lelah dengan dirinya? Apa benar Kris seorang bad boy?

Zi Tao bahkan tak suka ketika para murid meminta diajari olehnya. Baginya, Kris adalah penolongnya dan miliknya sekarang. Ia tak suka orang lain mendekati atau apapun. Gara-gara itu, Tao juga bersikap sama pada Kris. Bersikap dingin, acuh. Ia bersikap sama agar Kris bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah dan Kris terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Kembali, Tao meragukan perasaan Kris padanya. Ia tak percaya Kris juga mencintainya seperti yang selalu ia katakan pada Tao setiap hari. Kini, Tao yang tersiksa akan sikapnya sendiri. Berakting seperti ini melelahkan. Dan ini semua karena dirinya. Dan Tao merasa gengsi untuk meminta Kris kembali seperti dulu.

Sungguh, Tao tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak tahu ia mencintai Kris atau tidak. Karena dengan semua rasa cemburu dan tak suka itu, Tao masih beranggapan kalau ia masih membenci Kris. Tao tak tahu bagaimana isi hatinya terhadap Kris. Terlalu rumit dan dipaksakan.

Namun, saat Tao mulai menyadari perasaannya, Kris malah bersikap dingin seperti yang Tao lakukan padanya. Apakah Kris melakukannya karena lelah menanggapi dirinya yang bahkan tak membalas perasaan Kris? Tao berharap itu bukan alasannya karena... Akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya akan mencintai sosok Wu Yi Fan.

Entah sejak kapan Tao menyadarinya, ia tahu saat dirinya memberontak dan hampir mengatakannya. Rasa cemburunya, tak sukanya, rasa bencinya yang sejak kapan menghilang. Tao benar-benar berharap Kris akan kembali seperti dulu. Tao merindukan semua yang Kris lakukan padanya.

Tao tak suka Kris seolah menghindarinya dengan alasan pekerjaan, membantu perusahaan orang tuanya. Juga seolah perasaan cinta yang biasa Kris hamburkan pada Tao kian menipis tiap harinya

Dan Zi Tao akan bersikap seperti ia memperlakukan teman-temannya di sekolah. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan untuk membuat Kris kembali seperti semula.

.

.

-My Perverted Teacher-

.

.

**La Petite, 20.00 KST**

Sebenarnya, Zi Tao sama sekali tak mengerti. Baru saja ia satu hari bersikap sama pada Kris dengan teman-temannya, Kris tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan malam bersama di restoran Prancis terkenal. Tao tak mempermasalahkan tempat makan. Tapi, yang menjadi pemikirannya adalah Kris yang tiba-tiba ramah dan lebih lembut dari yang biasanya? Tidak menggoda, tapi benar-benar halus seperti memperlakukan Tao seorang wanita.

Mempersilakan Tao masuk dengan membukakan pintu mobil, mencium sekilas pipi Tao dengan lembut, tatapannya yang teduh. Ini bukan Kris yang pertama kali ia lihat atau Kris yang bersikap acuh. Mata Kris yang berbinar kaca saat memandangnya membuat Tao sadar bahkan pria dihadapannya ini sungguh-sungguh.

Apakah karena dia memang menunggu Tao untuk menunjukkan sifat dirinya yang sebenarnya? Karena itu dia juga bersikap sama selama di rumah? Apa Kris memperhatikan dirinya selama di sekolah yang tertawa riang bersama temannya di sekolah? Dan akhirnya memutuskan cara yang sama agar Tao mau menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Juga untuk mengetes perasaan Tao padanya.

Jika itu benar, maka Zi Tao benar-benar kalah telak. Kris menantang dirinya akan jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi Tao mengelaknya. Dan kini Tao terperangkap dalam jebakan yang dibuat Kris. Karena Kris yakin Tao akan menunjukkan sisi sebenarnya padanya jika Tao tak tahan lagi bersikap acuh dan perilakunya pada Tao yang tak kalas dingin.

Tao yang sudah menyadari perasaannya benar-benar memperlakukan Kris sama dengan teman-temannya. Dan keesokan harinya Kris benar-benar berbeda setelah melihat sifat asli Tao.

Tao beranggapan kalau semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah sifat Kris yang sebenarnya. Tao berasumsi Kris juga akan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya setelah menaklukkan Tao. Dan itu sudah terjadi. Tao benar-benar berharap sisi hangat ini adalah jati diri Kris yang sebenarnya. Bukan sifat yang selalu memberikan kesan negatif pada Tao. Dan Tao mengetesnya dengan kembali berakting dingin dan ketus pada Kris.

Kris dan Tao duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja makan di samping jendela. Sebuah meja makan dengan lilin kecil yang memberi nuansa romantis di sana. Tao melirik ke luar jendela di mana kendaraan bermotor berlalu-lalang dengan lampu yang terlihat indah dari atas. Ekspresinya terlihat biasa. Ia tak berani memandang Kris.

Sejujurnya, ini salah satu restoran favorit Tao yang suka dikunjungi bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu. Makan di sini membuatnya sedih karena rindu, tapi juga senang karena Kris yang mengajaknya makan di sini. Dirinya yang kini merupakan suami Zi Tao. Tao ingin tahu. Kris sengaja mengajaknya makan disini atau memang hanya ingin ditemani olehnya? Dan Kris tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjelaskan arti dari semua ini.

Kris masih memakai setelan jas kantornya. Kemeja hitam, jas abu-abu yang diselingi dengan rompi senada, dan jeans batang hitam, serta sepatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk ke kantor. Sedangkan Tao hanya memakai kemeja putih, jas hitam, jeans hitam dan sepatu yang biasa ia pakai untuk jalan-jalan.

Kris dan Tao sama-sama tengah melihat menu yang diberikan pelayan sebelumnya. Namun, Tao tak menyadari Kris sudah beberapa kali mencuri pandang kepadanya. Dengan tatapan penasaran dan heran tentunya.

Seketika, Tao menutup buku menu tersebut dan mendapati Kris tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman simpul yang terukir dengan mata yang teduh. Memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. Tao yang terkejut sontak memasang wajah yang terlihat agak takut, heran, dan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Ia masih ragu. Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya, sifat aslinya seperti apa?

"_Wa-Waeyo_?", tanya Tao heran.

Masih dengan senyumannya, "_Aniya,_ Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat tenang dan santai sehingga membuatmu begitu mempesona, Tao-er," tutur Kris spontan.

Sontak, Tao bergetar mendengarnya. Kris mengatakannya tidak biasa, tapi tidak juga menggodanya. Sesuatu yang spesial ada di sana. Tapi, Zi Tao tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun, ada rasa senang di hatinya saat Kris mengatakannya. Tidak. Sekali pun hatinya tergerak, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali bersikap dingin sebelum Kris menanyakannya jika dia memang mencintai Zi Tao yang selalu dia ucapnya padanya setiap saat.

"Begitukah? Kurasa biasa saja, Yi Fan," balas Tao dengan nada ketus. Sekali lagi, Tao merutuki dirinya berkata begitu ketus pada Kris. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersifat seperti biasa. Namun, demi mencari jawaban akan perasaan Kris... Memaksanya berbuat demikian. Rasa bersalah hinggap di diri Tao saat ia melihat tatapan kecewa Kris. Tao tahu Kris terupuruk. Hatnya sesak...

Ingin rasanya Tao berkata kalau itu hanya candaan dan berusaha bertingkah seperti di sekolah, biasa. Namun, hatinya yang berkata bahwa ia mencintai Kris malah melukai perasaannya. Tao harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris dan sifat asli sebenarnya hari ini juga. Ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau mau makan apa, Taozi?", tanya Kris pelan, namun tak selembut dan sehangat tadi. Sungguh, Tao begitu menyesal, namun apa daya? Dirinya sendiri yang berniat melakukannya.

"Aku... mau _soupe a l'oignon, tarte tatin _dan_ tarte aux fruits _sebagai dessertnya," kata Tao dengan senyumannya sekilas saat mengatakannya. Senyuman tanda senang dengan makanannya.

Kris yang terus memandang Tao, melihat sekilas perbedaan raut wajah Tao. Setidaknya, itu membuatnya lega. Kris takut Tao bosan atau tak menyukainya. Tapi, sepertinya ia beruntung Tao menyukainya. Sebenarnya, Kris sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tak melukai perasaan Tao. Dan mendiamkannya ternyata salah. Kris semakin merasa bersalah. Ketika kemarin Kris melihat Tao bersikap ramah padanya, Kris sebenarnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Tao tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Kris tahu senyuman itu hanya terukir indah jika ia sedang bersama teman-temannya yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarganya. Dia tahu jika Zi Tao hanya tersenyum jika dia mendapatkan apa yang disukainya. Tapi, Kris tahu Tao bersikap dingin padanya karena tak ingin diperhatikan olehnya. Pikirnya.

Namun, melihat sikap Tao kemarin, Kris berpikir Tao ingin berusaha menerimanya. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Tao terhadapnya. Jujur, Kris sangat sakit hati mendengar Tao membencinya. Tapi, ia harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Tao padanya setelah mendiamkannya selama beberapa waktu ini. Tao sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan selain kemarin yang mengejutkannya. Dan dia di sini untuk melihat senyum Tao sekali lagi yang senang melahap makanannya.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Hanya itu?", tanya Kris meminta kepastian. "Iya. Hanya itu," jawab Tao mantap, namun matanya tidak. Tao ragu harus tetap bersikap dingin atau melupakannya.

"Sungguh?", sekali lagi Kris berniat menggoda hasrat Tao akan selera makannya. Tao mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau aku memesan banyak makanan dan menguras dompetmu,Wu Yi Fan?"

"Kalau itu memuaskanmu, kenapa tidak? Sekarang kau istriku. Apa aku tak boleh memuaskanmu, Tao-er sayang~?", ujar Kris.

Tao merona. Pipinya memerah halus. "_Jinjja_?", Tao meminta persetujuan. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Kau boleh memesan apapun. Asal kau senang saja."

Wajah Tao berubah sumringah. Mengingat kata "makanan", otaknya sudah lupa akan rencananya tetap bersikap dingin. "Baiklah kalau kau mengatakannya, Kris. Jangan menyesal nantinya," kata Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kris terkekeh pelan. Rencanya berhasil untuk membuat Tao kembali tersenyum padanya.. Dan Tao sepertinya melupakan rencananya untuk terus bersikap dingin demi mendapatkan isi hati Kris.

Akhir-akhir ini Kris banyak tugas dan baru bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Kris merindukan Tao, meskipun mereka bertemu setiap hari. Tapi, di sekolah mereka tak banyak bicara dan bertemu agar tak mengundang kecurigaan dari orang lain. Kris merindukan Tao, baunya, suaranya, tubuhnya. Dia bahkan sengaja bersikap dingin agar tak membuat Tao merasa semakin tak nyaman. Dia sengaja menjauhkan diri agar rasa cintanya yang semakin bertambah kian harinya tak membuatnya menerkam Tao yang bahkan tak ia pahami perasaannya. Salah-salah dia bisa melukai diri Tao.

Jujur, Kris sendiri juga merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan Tao sendirian di apartemen, juga mendiamkannya. Tao pasti kesepian dan sedih setelah tak bersama kedua orang tuanya, juga tak bisa memanggil temannya kemari karena bisa menjadi masalah besar.

Kris senang bisa melihat senyuman Tao yang polos, yang nyaris tak pernah ia lihat sama sekali. Tao hanya bisa seperti itu kalau ia menikmatinya atau menyukai sesuatu selain di sekolah. Namun, di sekolah Kris seringkali cemburu dengan teman-teman Tao yang tak tahu menahu keadaannya sekarang. Kris tahu, Tao masing sungkan. Maka dari itu, ia mengajak Tao makan malam bersama setelah sekian lama. Lagi pula, ini malam Sabtu.

Untunglah Tao menyukainya. Kris bisa kewalahan kalau Tao tak menyukainya.

Akhirnya Tao memesan berbagai menu yang tak Kris ketahui bagaimana caranya Tao menghabiskan makanannya sendirian. Kris sendiri hanya memesan _Cassoulet_. Sementara Tao memesan lima menu sekaligus dan dua dessert.

"Tao, kau serius memesan semuanya?", tanya Kris ragu. Tao yang di hadapannya mengerjapkan matanya. "_Wae_? Kau keberatan dengan jumlah nominalnya?", tanya Tao balik polos. Tao benar-benar kembali biasa. Dia melupakan semua yang sudah direncanakannya. Dia...benar-benar kalah dalam perangkap Kris.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukan harga yang kumaksud. Tapi... jumlah makanannya. Kau bisa menghabiskannya sendiri? Itukan banyak sekali," jelas Kris khawatir. Khawatir Tao akan sakit perut setelah memakan semuanya. Meski ia tak menolaknya demi senyuman dan sisi lembut Tao.

"He? Tak masalah. Aku selalu makan sebanyak itu." Jawaban Tao sontak membuat Kris _sweat drop_. "_Mwo?_ Kau selalu makan sebanyak itu? Kau tak pernah sakit perut, Tao?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja malah." Sekali lagi, Kris yang terkaget-kaget membulatkan matanya. "Heeh?" Tao yang mendapat reaksi tak biasa dari Kris refleks menahan tawanya. Sementara Kris yang melihat Tao tertawa, tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Tao. Waktu seolah berhenti dan jantung Kris berdetak lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kris tak pernah melihat tawa Tao sebelumnya, selama mereka tinggal bersama. Tujuannya tercapai... tinggal perasaan Tao.

Tao yang merasa diperhatikan menghetikan tawa kecilnya dan heran melihat Kris terdiam dengan mata setengah membulat. "_Waeyo,_ Kris?", tanya Tao.

"A-ah, tak apa-apa... Jadi, semuanya jadi kamu pesan?", elak Kris dengan kaku. Tao merasa aneh, tapi ia menepis pikiran itu. "Iya." Tao merasa melupakan sesuatu.

Setelah itu, Kris memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. "Minumannya tuan?"

"Tao, _Red Wine_ tak apa?", tanya Kris. "Iya. Aku suka.", jawab Tao singkat.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu lima belas menit lagi, ya. Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan itu ramah, mengangkat buku menu dari meja mereka berdua.

Tinggalah mereka berdua di sana. Tao memandangi luar restoran lewat jendela di samping mereka. Sedangkan Kris kembali memandangi Tao yang tengah tersenyum tipis sambil bersenandung. Bagi Kris, Tao terlihat sangat cantik saat itu.

Kris merasa semakin mencintainya saat ini. Kris jarang sekali melihat Tao tersenyum, apalagi tertawa di sekolah. Tapi, itu semua untuk temannya. Tao tak pernah tersenyum khusus untuk Kris, apalagi tertawa. Setelah melihat reaksi Tao saat makan di sini, Kris bisa sedikit lega Tao menyukainya dan bisa melihat senyuman Tao dan tawa kecilnya. Bagi Kris, tawa kecil itu membuatnya gemas.

"_Syukurlah... aku tak salah mengajaknya makan. Aku takut dia akan semakin jadi-jadi jika aku mendiamkannya setelah berusaha menerimaku. Kuharap begitu..."_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris di kagetkan oleh cara makan Tao yang tak biasa. Tao memesan banyak menu. Dimulai dari menu pertama datang, Kris tersenyum simpul tanda ia senang Tao menikmatinya. Kris sungguh menyukai senyuman Tao yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan saat makan. Terkesan sangat polos dan _childish_, tapi itulah yang membuat Kris jatuh hati pada Tao.

Saat _soupe a l'oignon_ datang, Kris di kagetkan oleh Tao saat Tao tersenyum sumringah da menyerukan makanannya. _Soupe a l'oignon_ adalah sebuah sup khas Prancis yang isinya dominan keju, beserta bawang dan bumbu khas Prancis. Tao mulai memakannya di mulai dari sup keju tersebut yang asapnya masih mengembul. Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang menahan panas sup tersebut. Di mata Kris, Tao bagaikan anak TK yang begitu ceria.

Tao memakannya dengan roti panjang _garlic _yang gurih. Roti tersebut di celupkannya di sup tersebut dan melahapnya besar-besar. Sungguh, Kris merasa bahagia bisa melihat cara makan Tao yang cukup rakus. Selama ini Tao selalu bersikap dingin padanya karena Kris yang sengaja menyibukkan diri dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Begitu melihat Tao yang bahagia menyantap makanannya, Kris bisa merasakan rasa letih dan kantuknya hilang seketika. Mungkinkah ini efek dari orang yang dicintainya? Tao tak mengetahui berapa besar cinta Kris padanya karena Kris jarang berada di rumah. Tapi, hari ini Kris akan mengatakan semuanya. Memberitahu perasaannya padanya.

Beberapa menu Tao berdatangan setelah _Cassoulet_ Kris datang. Kris tak henti-hentinya menyinggungkan senyum terindahnya sesekali menahan tawa melihat cara makan Tao. Tao juga selalu melahap makanannya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris melihat Tao makan begitu banyak dan dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Perasaannya pada Tao semakin bertambah dan merasa semakin ingin memilikinya. Kris selama ini ingin menghindari Tao bukan karena tak suka, tapi mencari kesibukan sendiri agar pikirannya tak segera ingin menerkam Tao saat itu juga. Kris ingin menjadikan Tao miliknya sepenuhnya. Namun, ia takut Tao terluka. Maka dari itu, Kris menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaan Tao.

Sesaat kemudian, dessert Tao datang. Melihat dessert miliknya, mata Tao ikut berbinar-binar dan semakin lahap memakannya. Kini Kris mendapat sebuah fakta dari Tao. Tao sangat suka makan makanan manis.

"Aaa~", Tao membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menyantap _tarte tatinnya (apple_ _pie)_. Kris memperhatikan cara Tao mengunyah makanannya. Tao menikmatinya layaknya anak TK yang tengah memakan lollipop. Kris terlihat iri dengan makanan itu. Ia ingin Tao menatapnya dengan nafsu seperti itu. Tapi, ia tak menyangka Tao akan salah sangka. Tao mengira Kris menginginkan dessertnya.

"Kris, kau mau juga, _apple pie_ ini?", tanya Tao polos. Kris tergagap. "E-eh, aku...", Kris memperhatikan Tao yang begitu polos berpikir ia melihatnya dengan tatapan nafsu. Kris menginginkan Tao, bukan _apple pie_ itu. Tapi Kris bingung harus bersikap apa.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau, Kris. Aku akan membaginya denganmu, berhubung kau yang membayar. _Ja, aaa_~", Tao dengan polosnya menyuapkan sepotong _apple pie_ tersebut pada Kris, dan Kris dengan sungkan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Kris. Oohh, betapa bahagianya Kris disuapkan oleh Tao yang tak tahu apa-apa. _"Ya, tak apa tak dapat melakukannya sekarang bila diperlakukan seperti ini~",_ batin Kris gembira.

Tao benar-benar polos kalau sudah berhubungan dengan hal kesukaannya. "Kau suka, Kris?, tanya Tao dengan mata yang masih berbinar. Kris bertingkah seolah berpura-pura berpikir, padahal sudah tahu jawabannya. "Manis. Rasanya manis sekali, manis seperti dirimu, Tao~", ujar Kris mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Tao terkesiap. Kris kembali menggoda Tao seperti biasanya, namun entah karena apa hatinya kini menerimanya. "_E-eoh_...", ucap Tao pelan dengan merona. Wajah Tao memerah dan Tao kembali menyantapnya. Tao tak berani memandang Kris karena hatinya terlalu senang mendengarnya. Dan Kris tersenyum kemenangan. Berhasil menarik perhatian Tao meski tak tahu apa yang membuat Tao tak menolaknya. Tapi, Kris tak mau capek-capek berpikir. Yang penting, Tao tadi menerimanya. Meski Kris sebenarnya dalam hati menahan nafsunya. Ia harus memastikan perasaan Tao padanya. Bagaimana pun juga.

_Tarte aux Fruits_ yang dimakan Tao dengan lahap dicampur dengan _apple pienya_. Dalam sekejap, dua dessert yang di pesan Tao sudah setengah habis. Menyisakan sedikit saus di sudut bibir Tao. Kris yang memperhatikan Tao terus meneguk _winenya_. Ia tak tahan menahan nafsunya kalau melihat Tao seperti itu. Kris refleks menjilat bibirnya.

Uuh, kalau bukan karena cintanya, Kris mungkin sekarang sudah memaksa Tao pulang dan memakannya dengan ganas. Dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, Tao layaknya panda yang dengan tenangnya makan tanpa henti dan terus mengunyah makanannya. So Cute~

Melihat saus di sudut bibir Tao, Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengusapnya dengan jarinya. Tao tersentak dan pipinya merona.

"Ada saus di bibirmu," ucap Kris dengan senyuman yang membuat Tao berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Kris menjilat jarinya dan memakan saus di sudut bibir Tao tadi dengan tatapan nakal yang sukses menakhlukkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Terutama Tao.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia tak bisa berkutik. Bergeming pun tidak. Tao membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang masih memasukkan garpu yang berisi potongan _apple pie_ tadi. Kris yang melihat Tao tak berkutik, terkekeh pelan, mengusap pelan kepala Tao.

"Kenapa terdiam_, eoh?_ Hanya saus kok di bibirmu. Dan aku hanya membersihkannya. Tak boleh?", ujar Kris dengan senyum kemenangan. Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu langsung memaligkan wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "_A-aniyo_... aku hanya kaget," balas Tao kembali memasukkan dessertnya. Tao melanjutkan makannya dengan lebih tenang, berusaha menenangkan hatinya karena ulah Kris tadi dengan muka memerah. Kris terus tersenyum tanpa henti memperhatikan Tao makan hingga suapan yang terakhir.

Tao meneguk habis _red winenya_ setelah menyelesaikan makanannya. Perutnya terasa sangat penuh. Tentu saja Tao merasa badannya memanas setelah meneguk gelas _red wine_ tersebut. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia sudah selesai.

"Sudah? Baiklah, ayo pulang," ajak Kris. Mereka beranjak dari meja dan menuju kasir. Tao tak terkejut lagi dengan nominal di atas seratus ribu won itu bila makan disini. Justru Kris yang terkejut sementara Tao tersenyum kemenangan. Akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan _credit cardnya_ dan membayar semua makanan mereka dan kembali ke tampat parkir di basement.

.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Kris membukakan pintu depan untuk Tao, dan Tao menurutinya dengan tenang dan Kris berlari kecil menuju kursi driver. Tempat parkir mereka berada di sebuah sudut yang jarang dan takkan terlihat bila hanya sekilas lewat, bukan patroli. Saat selesai makan, sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Tak aneh bila tempat parkir kosong melompong bahkan tak ada satpam sama sekali. Hanya ada mereka, dan beberapa motor di sana.

Tempat Kris memarkir tersudut. Tempat itu hanya memuat satu mobil dan disana bisa dibilang sangat gelap. Hanya ada sebuah lampu di langit-langit yang sudah redup. Setidaknya, itu membuat remang-remang di dalam mobil mereka. Rasa hangat di mobil tertahan oleh lampu redup tersebut.

Kris tidak langsung menghidupkan mobilnya. Mesinnya ia biarkan mati dan tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyalakannya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Tao, kau puas makan disana?", tanya Kris dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tao mengernyit. Heran dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Kris. "_Na?_ Aku puas makan disana. Kenapa?", balasnya memandang Kris. Tao agak kabur melihat Kris karena gelap. Dan Kris tidak menghidupkan mesinnya sehingga tak bisa menghidupkan lampu. Tao hanya bisa melihat wajah Kris samar-samar dalam abu-abu, gelap. Tao tak bisa melihat jelas surai oranye Kris dan wajahnya.

"Puas? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya, Tao-er...", ucap Kris pelan. "Ya, aku menikmatinya. Ada apa denganmu, Kris? Kau tak menghidupkan mesinnya?"

Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap Tao dengan penuh harap. Tao yang belum mengerti apa maksudnya hanya heran.

"Tao... sekarang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. Bolehkah?"

"Bicara apa?"

"Aku... ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang direncanakan kedua orang tua kita."

Tao terdiam. Ia berpaling, menundukkan kepalanya. Ah... sekarang Tao baru ingat akan rencananya. Dan semua itu terlupakan hanya karena makanan. Tao merasa geram dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan seleranya dan pada Kris yang untuk kesekian kalinya menjebaknya. Kris masih menatap Tao penuh harap. "Kau sendiri yang dulu tak mau mengatakannya, sekarang mau membicarakannya?", cetus Tao dengan ketus. Kris terkesiap. Ia sudah menduga Tao akan kembali dingin bila membicarakannya. Kris tahu Tao masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Memang. Tapi, ada hal lain yang menyangkut itu. Maukah kau..."

"Kenapa tidak di apartemen saja?"

Kris terdiam. "Aku... aku hanya..." "Hanya apa?" Tao terus memotong ucapan Kris. Seperti biasa. Kris merasa semakin bersalah. Ia ingin melihat raut wajah Tao, namun tak jelas karena gelap dan mata Tao tertutup oleh poni hitamnya yang panjang.

Kris berusaha menahan perasaannya yang janggal. "Tao... dengar,"

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya sepotong-potong. Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan jelas dan lengkap." Sekali lagi, Tao memotongnya ketus.

"Tao, aku tahu kalau kau—"

"Kubilang bicara di—"

"Tao, dengarkan aku dulu!" Kris yang tiba-tiba membentak Tao tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya. "Tao... aku..." Rasa bersalah Kris semakin bertambah saat melihat samar-samar mata Tao yang melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang terluka dari ekor matanya. Sekilas, mata Tao terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Kris yang merasa bersalah berusaha menggapai tangan Tao yang duduk di sampingnya, namun Tao menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh aku...", lirih Tao. Kris sekali lagi menggapai tangan Tao dan berhasil, tapi lagi-lagi Tao memberontak. Kris terpaksa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya agar Tao tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kris! Lepas!", bentak Tao yang berusaha melepasan genggaman tangan Kris yang kuat. Tao sedikit meringis dibuatnya ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, karena tangan Kris lebih besar dan lebih kuat, tenaga Tao tak dapat mengimbanginya. Ada rasa takut tersirat di sana.

"Tao, kumohon... dengar aku dulu! _Jebal..._ Dengarkan aku dulu, Tao. Aku juga tersiksa menahannya...", ucap Kris lirih. Tao terdiam. Ia memandang Kris sejenak, melihat sorot matanya yang penuh kecemasan. Akhirnya, Tao tenang. Namun masih terlihat ragu.

Kris tersenyum simpul yang hanya bisa di lihat samar oleh Tao karena gelap. Tapi, setidaknya itu menenangkannya. Kris melonggarkan genggamannya dan menurunkannya pelan, ke paha Tao.

"Tatap mataku, Tao." Tao yang mendengarnya menoleh dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melirik dari matanya yang nyaris tertutupi poni. Tapi, Tao yakin Kris sedang serius. Sebelum memulainya, Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Tao, aku pernah bilang kalau pernikahan kita direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua kita, bukan?", mulai Kris. Tao masih diam.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menerimanya sepihak? Padahal kalau aku tak menyetujuinya aku bisa menolak... Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?", tanya Kris hangat, memandang Tao misterius.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Memandang sendu Kris. Tapi, seketika ia membulatkan matanya.

Kris menatap Tao dengan teduh. Begitu teduh hingga membuat suhu tubuh Tao memanas. Meski samar, Tao yakin senyuman yang Kris berikan saat ini adalah senyuman yang begitu tulus dan menghangatnya. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Kini Tao beralih memandang Kris sepenuhnya.

"Tao... kau harus tahu ini," mulainya. Senyuman hangat dan tatapan teduh itu masih tersinggung di wajahnya. Membuat Tao tergerak dan nyaman.

"Kau harus tahu... kalau pun mereka tak menjodohkan kita, aku akan tetap memilihmu sebagai pasangan hidupku, Huang Zi Tao."

Mendadak, tubuh Tao memanas, mendengar suara Kris yang dalam itu memanggil namanya.

"Kau tahu? Betapa bahagianya diriku saat itu ketika mereka menyuruhku untuk menikahimu? Aku sungguh bahagia, Tao... Sangat... Tanpa perjuangan penuh aku bisa mendapatkanmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku," katanya pelan. Hati Tao tergerak untuk mendengar lebih lanjut. Kris masih menyinggungkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi, itu hanya sementara... Aku merasa sangat sedih saat kau menolakku secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Tapi, aku menahan semua itu Tao. Aku menahan nafsuku untuk memilikimu. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak membentakmu. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak terus-terusan menyatakan perasaanku, hingga aku mungkin terdengar selalu menggodamu, Tao."

Mendengar itu, mata Tao mendadak terasa panas. Tao berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Dadanya sesak...

"Mungkin kau tak mengingatku, Tao. Tapi, aku selalu mengingatmu. Sejak dulu, lama sekali aku mengenalmu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu. Kau sudah merebut hatiku dengan semua kepolosanmu. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, aku langsung percaya bahwa kaulah orang yang pantas untukku. Sejak pertama kali, bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menunggu, menahan perasaanku untuk menemuimu yang kian hari kian bertambah." Kris menghela nafas dalam.

"Tao, aku mencintaimu..."

Satu kalimat yang terdengar jelas di telinga Tao sukses membuat sebutir air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Air hangat itu jatuh mengenai punggung tangan Kris yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Tao. Kris mengeratkan genggamannya. Samar-samar ia melihat ekspresi Tao melunak.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao... bukan karena nafsu belaka, melainkan rasa cinta yang begitu tulus untuk memilikimu. Rasa cinta yang besar ini hanya untukmu, Tao. Perasaan yang kian hari semakin bertambah dengan hanya mengingatmu... Kau tak mengingatku, namun aku mengingatmu selalu. Sungguh, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau sudah menjeratku ke dalam hatimu. _Saranghae, Tao-er... Saranghae..."_

Dengan nada tegas, tatapan teduh dan senyuman yang begitu tulus nan indah, Kris menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Tao untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan Tao, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti begitu mendengar pernyataan Kris yang menggetarkan hatinya. Tao memang tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Kris saat itu karena gelap, namun ia yakin dengan ucapan Kris. Hatinya seolah percaya dengan semua itu. Tangannya tak bergerak untuk melepaskannya dari genggaman tangan Kris yang terasa sangat nyaman baginya.

"_Jeongmal saranghae, Tao. Jeongmal, jeongmal saranghae... Wo ai ni... I love u..."_ Kris menyeka pipi Tao yang basah karena air matanya. Kris menatap Tao intens, sementara Tao memasang raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kris mengelus pipi Tao pelan. Tatapan sendu Tao membuat Kris ingin segera merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"_Mianhae... _aku pasti membuatmu kesepian selama akhir-akhir ini. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku ketika melihatmu, Tao... _Saranghae_...", ucap Kris lembut, mengecup kening Tao.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Tao selain tangisan yang tak Kris mengerti. "Tao... _gwaenchanna?"_

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, menutup erat matanya.

"...hiks... _pabo. Pabo..pabo...pabo_!", seru Tao tiba-tiba, memukup pelan dada bidang Kris. Kris yang kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam.

_"Pabo_... harusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau kau mencintaiku, Yi Fan! Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal, sehingga aku tak perlu salah paham tentangmu! Kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini! _Pabo.. _Kris!", lanjut Tao dalam isakannya.

"A- _waeyo_? Salah paham, apa maksudmu, Tao?", ucap Kris menatapnya heran. Dengan tangisannya, Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris. Kris benar-benar merasa tertekan saat apa yang ia lakukan selalu membuat Tao menangis.

"Kau tahu,Wu Yi Fan? Aku sebenarnya tak pernah membencimu... Tidak pernah! Justru sebaliknya, aku juga mencintaimu, Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakannya, aku baru menyadarinya... Aku merasakan _deja vu_ yang kuat saat itu..." Penjelasan dari Tao sukses membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya. "Tao.. kau?"

"Tapi, saat kau selalu bertingkah seolah ingin menerkamku, itu membuatku takut! Semua ucapanmu saat awal pertemuan kita seolah hanya untuk memanjakanku, menggodaku! Aku sangat tak menyukai semua itu! Aku tak suka! Tapi, alasannya... karena aku sendiri belum bisa memastikan hatiku,Wu Yi Fan. Aku belum bisa..." Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang _namja _berambut blonde itu.

Kris yang mendengarnya serasa ditusuk jarum. Ia baru menyadarinya... Semua hal yang ia lakukan ternyata membuat Tao takut untuk mendekatinya. Tak aneh bila Tao sering bersikap dingin padanya. Semua itu untuk Kris agar menghentikannya.

"Tapi.. aku menyesalinya. Aku merasa kesal dengan perasaanku sendiri, Yi Fan. Kesal karena tidak bisa menetapkan hatiku. Aku menyesal setelah bersikap sepeti itu padamu. Setelah akhir-akhir ini kau berhenti melakukannya, jarang ada di rumah, itu membuatku tersiksa, hingga akhirnya aku juga menyadarinya, aku mencintaimu, Kris_. Saranghae...",_ lirih dengan suara kecil dan serak, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Kris.

Kris tersentak. Tao masih menundukkan kepala, tak berani memandang Kris setelah memberitahu semuanya. Kris yang masih tak percaya terdiam. Tao sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi, pipinya memerah. Malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah diucapkannya.

"Tao, kau tak membenciku?" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tao tersentak, namun ia menganggukkannya pelan dan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Meski Kris tak dapat melihatnya karena gelap dan mereka masih di mobil yang semakin panas dan sempit itu.

Kris tersenyum. "Tatap aku, Tao." Kris mengangkat dagu Tao dengan jari panjangnya, membuat Tao terpaksa menatapnya dengan muka yang merah. Samar, Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi pasrah Tao.

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku? Kau hanya kesal dengan caraku menunjukkan cintaku yang canggung karena takut kau terluka, Tao-er?", tanya Kris dengan seduktif.

Tao merinding. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. "A-apa aku harus... mengulanginya?", jawab Tao terbata-bata dengan ekspresi takut-takut. Kris menyeringai. "_Ani_," ucapnya singkat, membawa tubuh Tao yang memanas itu dalam pelukannya. Tao tersentak. Membulatkan matanya.

"Yi—Yi Fan?"

"Panggil namaku, Tao. Namaku."

Tao mengernyit heran, tapi dengan canggung ia mengatakannya.

"K—Kris..."

"Sekali lagi."

"Kris..."

"Sekali lagi, Tao.. Sekali lagi."

"Kris... Kris... Kris-ge...", lirih Tao.

Kris melepaskan pelukan itu, memandang Tao penuh haru. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku seperti itu, Tao-er. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku seperti itu," katanya tulus. Tao hanya diam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"_Gomawo_, sudah mencintaiku. Kini aku percaya aku tak bersebelah tangan. _Saranghae~_", tutur Kris, membuat Tao semakin panas di dalam mobil mereka yang juga ikut memanas dan gelap, juga sempit.

"Umh... Kris-ge...", jawab Tao singkat.

Untung saja tak ada seorang pun di luar sana. Selain gelap, mobil mereka yang terparkir tersudut tak terlihat sehingga tak ada yang curiga dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Kris sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya...

Kris yang melepaskan pelukannya mendapati Tao tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa kesal. Ia seperti sangat menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Kris. Samar, Tao melihat Kris terkekeh dan menyeringai.

Kris membelai pelan surai hitam Tao dan menatapnya lembut. Kris mengecup pipi Tao dengan pelan dan menciumnya bergilir acak. Kris terlihat menikmati kegiatannya menciumi setiap lekuk wajah Tao.

"Umhh... Kris..", desah Tao tak disadarinya. Kris sibuk mengecup setiap lekuk wajah Tao, mulai dari kening, pelipis, pipi, rahang, dan sekitar telinga Tao.

Dan Kris mulai menjilati cuping Tao. "Mmnh...", Tao mulai mendesah dan membuat Kris yang mendengarnya semakin nafsu.

Kris menjilati cuping Tao naik turun, sesekali menggigitinya membuat Tao memekik karena sensasi tersebut.

"K—Krissh~~", erang Tao. Kedua tangan Tao bertumpu pada bahu tegas Kris.

Kris mulai mengulum cuping Tao hingga basah dengan salivanya. Membuat Tao semakin mendesah. "Aaah... Kris-ge~ Geli~"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Tao memohon. "Tao, bolehkah aku melakukannya?", bisiknya.

Tao sesaat membuat tanda tanya, namun ia segera membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Kris menjilat bibirnya dan tatapan tajamnya. "K-Kris-ge, kau mau.. melakukannya disini...?", tanya Tao takut-takut.

Kris menyeringai. "_Yeah. I want do it. __**Right now, baby**_."

Tao tersentak. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin kabur, tapi... Kris segera menariknya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

"K-Kris-ge... Jangan lak—mmphhh...!" Kris mulai melumat bibir ranum Tao. Kris menekan tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciumannya sementara Tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris.

"Mmph... jangan..hhh.. di..siiniihh~ Kriishh~hhh..", Tao berusaha menghentikan Kris di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Tapi, Kris mengacuhkan Tao. Kris terus melumat bibir Tao, menjilatnya seduktif membuat bibir Tao basah.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Tao akan membuka mulutnya. Kris sontak menggigit bibir bawah Tao, membuat Tao refleks membuka mulutnya.

Tao tersentak, Kris segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Tao. Mengeksploitasi semua yang ada di dalamnya. Kris mulai menjilati langit-langit mulut Tao, membuatnya mengerang tertahan karena rasa geli dan sensasi yang diberikan Kris. Dilanjutkan dengan menyapu deretan gigi Tao yang rapi dan putih tersebut.

"Hhhgnn... Mmphh...hh," Tao terus mengerang dengan teratur, berusaha mengimbangi nafasnya yang mulai kacau. Kris mulai mengajak lidah Tao 'bermain' yang di tanggapi positif oleh Tao. Ia membalasnya dengan membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kris membuat saliva mereka semakin bercampur. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipak ringan.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao, berusaha mendekapnya lebih dalam meski agak sulit karena sempit. Tao mulai membalas lidah Kris yang seenaknya sudah merasakan mulutnya. Kris cukup senang dengan cara Tao yang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, hingga akhirnya Tao memukul dada Kris untuk melepaskan tautan lidah mereka. "Sudah kehabisan nafas, _eoh_?", goda Kris dengan tatapan seduktif.

Tao, dengan muka memerah menyeka bibirnya yang memerah karena kegiatan mereka dan menyapu saliva panjang yang tersambung dengan kedua mulut mereka. Ia terdiam. Tao tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia hanya diam, terlalu malu untuk mengakui ia sangat menyukai cara Kris yang lembut. Membuatnya nyaman. Hanya saja, udara panas yang semakin panas di dalam mobil itu membuat Tao dua kali semakin panas.

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat _baby pandanya_ kini memerah padam dan kembali duduk dengan lurus, tidak lagi memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kris. Gelap. Itu yang dilihatnya, membuat Tao yang tak suka kegelapan bergidik sejenak.

Kris masih dengan tatapan nakalnya, tak terlihat ada niat untuk menghidupkan mesin moblnya yang bisa dibilang panas dan gelap itu—tanpa penerangan—di luar. _'Tak ada seorang pun dan gelap di luar,'_ batin Kris.

Kris berbalik dan menatap nakal _namja_ bermata panda yang _cute_ itu. Merasa di pandangi, Tao berbalik menatap Kris dengan heran.

"Tao...", Kris menggantung kalimatnya, menjilat bibirnya seduktif membuat Tao semakin bergidik, "karena tak ada seorang pun dan di luar gelap..."

Kris kembali menggantungnya. Kini ia beralih pada kursi Tao, menyilangi tubuhnya membuat Tao merona untuk kesekian kalinya, mencium bau parfum yang menyengat di hidungnya dari tubuh Kris.

Kris terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu, lalu ia beralih lagi pada kursi penumpang di belakang. Seringaiannya mengembang. "Tao.." Kris tiba-tiba saja mengendong Tao dan memindahkannya—membaringkan—pada kursi penumpang di belakang. Tao yang kebingungan tak bisa berkutik. "Kr-Kris-ge? Apa yang kau..."

Rasa kaget Tao segera memuncak ketika Kris secara serentak membuat kursi penumpang belakang itu menjadi _mini bed_. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Tao bisa melihat jelas nafsu yang mengkilat di manik mata elang Kris. Tao segera berontak, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena ini di mobil. Kedua, mobil itu sempit untuk bergerak bebas, dan Kris mengapitnya dengan erat membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bergerak selain merasakan nafas yang memburu dan udara tertekan yang sangat panas.

Kalau ia berusaha memberontak, ia bisa saja membuat tangan kakinya patah, atau membuat Kris cedera. Tidak, ia tak akan memilih semua itu. Akhirnya Tao pasrah saat Kris tanpa disadarinya sudah melepas sepatu mereka sehingga dengan kaki telanjang mereka berbaring dengan Kris menindihnya. Ah, tentu saja dengan tatapan lapar. Seperti singa buas yang sedang ingin memakan mangsanya.

Tao ngeri melihat Kris yang terlihat akan segera melakukan kegiatannya. Ia tak menyangkan Kris akan memilih mobil sebagai 'malam pertama' mereka. Tentu saja tubuh mereka lebih dekat, nyaris menempel karena mobil memang sempit, dan bukan untuk ditiduri. Tao bisa merasakan miliknya memanas hanya dengan melihat wajah gairah Kris. Ia tak bisa bergerak kesana kemari karena tempat yang sangat terbatas.

Bisakah kalian membayangkan posisi mereka sekarang? Di tengah-tengah kegelapan dan kesempitan, Kris memanfaatkan suasana yang kelewat sunyi yang mungkin sudah direncanakannya untuk memiliki Tao malam ini juga, disana. Tao terbaring pasrah dengan Kris yang menempel dengan tubuhnya karena tinggi mobil yang tak memadai. Membuat mereka sangat dekat, dan sewaktu-waktu dapat terus berkontraksi kalau Kris tak menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"K-Kris-ge, kau tak serius, kan?", tanya Tao takut-takut. Ia ngeri melihat Kris yang benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsunya. Oh, kalau saja mereka di apartemen, mungkin Tao sudah milik Kris. Tapi, karena Kris memilih mobilnya karena sudah tak tahan lagi, membuat Tao sebagai uke merasa semakin tertekan.

Sekali lagi, Kris menjilat bibirnya sedukitif dengan tatapan nakal menghiasai wajahnya. "_No, I'm serious, baby panda~ __**Let's do it.**__" _Belum sempat Tao berkata apa-apa, Kris sudah kembali menyambar bibirnya yang nyaris membengkak karena Kris.

"Mmphh... hhphhh~" Tao terlihat menahan ronanya yang bisa dilihat Kris samar. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam, membuat Kris semakin bergairah dan menegang.

"Hhhmhh... hh K—Krrisshhi~~", Kris mulai memainkan lidahya. Kini tangan Kris mulai merayap dan melepaskan jaket yang dipakai Tao, menyisakan kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuhnya dan jeansnya.

Setelah membuang jas Tao entah kemana, tangan Kris mulai nakal dan membuka kancing kemeja Tao satu persatu. Tao masih terhanyut dalam ciuman panas Kris, membuatnya tak sadar bahwa ia kini sudah _toples_s karena Kris menyibakkan kemeja putih tersebut, membuat dada dan perut Tao yang terbentuk itu terkespos dengan jelas. Yah, meski agak kabur karena gelap.

Kris semakin nafsu saat melihat tubuh Tao yang mulai berkeringat dan tegang. Ia ingin melihat lebih, namun karena keterbatasan itulah membuatnya semakin ganas. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membuat saliva panjang itu mengalir dan menuruni dada Tao yang terlihat jelas. Tao baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini setengah telanjang saat saliva itu menuruni perutnya yang terbentuk.

Sontak, Tao melihat Kris yang semakin bergairah karenanya. Kris mengecup pelan leher Tao. Tao hanya merasa geli saat itu, namun hanya sebentar karena Kris mulai menggigitnya dan menghisapnya kuat layaknya seorang vampire yang haus darah. Menimbulkan sebuah kissmark berwarna merah keungu-unguan.

"Aanghh... ahhh~ Kr-Kris... Uunghh~", desah Tao mengelinjang nikmat. Tao tak bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bebas karena diapit oleh kaki panjang Kris. Gerakannya sangat terbatas membuatnya sulit untuk bebas. Sementara Kris masih sibuk memberikan _kissmark_ yang tak terhitung, Tao menahan dirinya pada bahu tegas Kris. Ia menutup matanya erat, menikmati sentuhan Kris yang membuatnya gila.

Tangan Kris tak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuh Tao. Jari-jarinya mengelus perut Tao, membuatnya merasa geli dan mengerang tertahan. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai naik dan mengusap dada Tao, menyentuh nipple yang menegang tersebut.

"HNGGH..!", Tao memekik dan nyaris memberontak kuat. Kris tahu, nipple termasuk titik sensitifnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tao, Kris dengan nakalnya menjilati nipple yang menegang tersebut, sesekali menggigitnya dan tangan satunya memainkan nipple yang satu lagi. Mencubitnya, memelintirnya dan menariknya kencang.

"Aaanghhh..~ aaaahhhh~... oouggh... uughhh~", erang Tao kuat. Kris melakukannya secara berkala dan bergantian membuat Tao merasakan nikmat yang tak bisa dikatakan. Tao terlalu menikmatinya dan menerima Kris sepenuhnya.

Sementara Tao sibuk mengacak rambut Kris tanda menikmatinya, tangan Kris yang menganggur membuka ikat pinggang, kancing dan resleting jeans Tao. Tao tentu saja tak menyadarinya. Tao sangat kaget ketika Kris mengelus juniornya dari balik boxers yang dipakainya.

Tao mengelinjang dan sekali berusaha berdiri, meski tahu itu sia-sia. Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat Tao merengut kesal. Kris terkekeh pelan. Ia suka sekali melihat wajah kekasihnya sesekali kesal, karena ia suka menggodanya.

Kris sekali lagi mengelus junior Tao dari balik boxernya yang terasa keras. "Kau sudah mulai horny, _eoh_, _baby_ Tao~? Aku tak menyangka sentuhanku yang belum seberapa itu tenyata membuatmu menegang seperti ini, bahkan mengelurkan precum seperti ini~", ujar Kris seduktif dengan seringaiannya masih mengelus junior Tao pelan.

Tao memberengutkan wajahnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar dibawah kendali Kris saat ini. Kris menatap Tao dengan seringaiannya. Sementara tangan satunya mengelus junior Tao, tangan satunya mengelus perut Tao dan bibirnya yang mengecup ringan dada Tao.

"Uungghh~", desah Tao. Ia benar-benar terangsang oleh sentuhan Kris yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang begitu seksi, Tao~ Aku ingin sekali melahapnya, namun sayang aku semakin nafsu setelah melihat tubuhmu yang tertutupi oleh kegelapan. Tubuhmu sudah lengket, Tao-er~" Ucapan Kris itu tentu saja sangat merangsang tubuhnya ketika Kris membisikkannya dengan seduktif persisi di samping telinga Tao, membuatnya merasa geli.

"Aanghhh~~ Kris~", desah Tao sekali lagi membuat Kris semakin nafsu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung menurunkan jeans beserta boxer Tao selutut, lalu benar-benar melepaskannya dan membuangnya sembarang arah, membuat Tao benar-benar **naked** total. Tao yang menyadarinya bersemu merah dengan hebatnya. Ia masih merasa malu untuk menunjukkan tubuhnya, meski dalam kegelapan.

Kris menyeringai melihat junior Tao yang sudah menegang dengan sepenuhnya. Junior yang tak terlalu kecil dan tak terlalu besar itu berdiri tegak. Ah... Kris ingin sekali melihatnya, bagaimana warnanya sekarang... Ia melirik sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Kris menyentuh sekilas junior itu. Hanya sekilas. Meski ingin mengocoknya, Kris terpaksa menahan—lagi—hal itu. Tao sempat mengerang kecewa.

"Tubuhmu sungguh indah, Tao~ Aku ingin memakannya~ _Damn, you're so sexy tonight, under the dark_~", tutur Kris dengan nada yang membuat Tao merinding seketika. Kris mulai menunjukkan sisi gelapnya, pikir Tao.

.

Kris segera mengubah posisi Tao menjadi menungging dengan susah payah, menangkap wajah cemas Tao. Peluh terlihat jelas meski gelap, dan Kris menyadarinya ketika Tao menatap memohon dari balik punggungnya. Tatapan memelas dan.. takut.

Kris kini tersenyum simpul. "Tenanglah, ini tak akan lama. Aku bisa menjamin itu. Maaf jika aku sedikit kasar," ucapnya, mencium ringan punggung Tao dan sekitar lehernya. Kris bisa merasakan Tao lebih relax.

Kris segera melepaskan jeansnya yang tentu saja sama menegangnya dengan Tao. Ada rasa sesal sebersit. Entahlah, Kris tak yakin. Tao sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa takut tentu saja ada. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya Kris melakukannya padanya.

"_Mianhae_, Tao... kau butuh bantuan sedikit?", tanya Kris pelan. Ia sudah menyiapkan juniornya di depan hole Tao yang sudah berkedut-kedut. Kris menggesekkan juniornya yang bisa dibilang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Tao. Juniornya yang sudah sama menegangnya dan sudah ia tahan sejak di restoran tadi.

"Aaanghh~ Kris... _Palli_...", erang Tao. Kris bisa merasakan rasa takut dari suaranya yang bergetar.

Kris mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya yang didapati erangan sakit dari Tao. "AKH! Kris.." Ada rasa bersalah di benaknya. "_Mianhae_... kalau kau belum siap aku tak akan memaksa, Tao..."

"Tidak.., Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.."

Kris akhirnya menyerah. Akhirnya ia kembali memasukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dan besar itu ke dalam _virgin hole_ sempit milik Tao yang belum di penetrasi sebelumnya. "Aakh... Kriss..._appoo_..", erang Tao kuat. Ia mencengkeram ujung kursi mobil.

"_Mianhae_, ini hanya sementara...", ucap Kris menenangkan Tao yang mulai terisak. Kris menenangkan Tao dengan mendiamkan sementara juniornya yang baru masuk setengah, lalu kembali memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak ketika ia menarik pinggul Tao.

"AAKH! Kriss..! hiks.. _appo_..", rintih Tao. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya. Kris mendiamkan juniornya sementara. Membiarkan Tao terbiasa. "_Mianhae... gwaenchanna_, Tao?", tanya Kris cemas. "_Ne.. nan gwaenchanna_. Bergeraklah Kris...", jawab Tao pelan.

Kris mulai menggerakkan juniornya pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin. Tao masih merintih kesakitan ketika holenya terasa sobek dengan adanya juniornya Kris yang besar. Tao terlihat merintih, namun ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Jujur, Tao merasa takut melakukannya, apalagi tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu. Tapi, ia ingin merasakannnya. Merasakannya seperti Kris.

"Akh... _Fuck! Damn... you're so tight, Tao_...", Kris mulai menggunakan bahasa vulgar ketika merasa hole Tao melonggar, namun menekan-nekan juniornya.

"Argh... Kris... pelan-pelan, _appo_..", rintih Tao sekali lagi. Ia merasa sakit, sekaligus nikmat. Ia ingin Kris semakin mempercepat, namun masih enggan. Hingga...

"AKH! Anghh~~", pekik Tao tiba-tiba. Kris menyeringai kembali. Ia menemukan titik prostat Tao. Langsung saja, Kris secara brutal langsung menggencotnya kasar titik itu dengan cepat.

"Aanghhh~~ _More... more_~" Tao yang tadi merasa kesakitan, kini digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yanng tiada tara, hingga ia merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aahh... Tao... _Damn! You're so sexy that I want to eat u up! Fuck! Tight, and I love it_...", racau Kris. Ia bisa merasakan hole Tao semakin berkedut dan semakin menelan juniornya masuk ke dalam. Kris bisa merasakan hole Tao berkedut kencang dan panas, tanda sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Kris semakin menggencotnya kasar, membuat Tao semakin memekik tertahan karena sensasi itu. Oh, untung saja tak ada seorang pun disana. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa mereka tertangkap basah melakukan seks di tempat terlarang dan menjadi masalah besar. Tapi, siapa juga yang mau mendatangi tempat parkir yang gelap dan tersudut ini? Tsk!

"Aagh... Kris-ge, aku... Akh!" tepat pada saat itu, Tao keluar dan cairannya mulai mengaliri pahanya setelah itu. Kris ingin keluar, namun ia menahannya. Ia segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Tao, membut Tao meringis kesakitan. Dan cairan itu kembali mengalir dan membasahi kursi itu. Kris sengaja menahannya, supaya ia tak harus mengalami hal yang sama.

Kris memperhatikan Tao yang kelelahan dan segera menutup matanya. Ia berbaring dengan lega dan menetralkan nafasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Tubuh mereka sama-sama lengket dan setidaknya, Kris tidak separah Tao.

Tao terlihat terengah-engah dan lelah. Tentu saja, ia juga harus menahan rasa sakitnya. Kris menciumi pipi Tao yang berkeringat tersebut. "_Gomawo_... Hari ini cukup sampai sini. Tidurlah," ucap Kris pelan, mengambil sebuah selimut dari belakang yang—mungkin—sudah Kris siapkan sebelumnya, menyelimuti tubuh Tao yang lengket itu dengan selimut besar itu. Membuat Tao merasa nyaman karena selimut yang lembut itu.

Kris kembali memakai jeansnya dan beralih pada kursi drive. Hanya celananya. Kris sedari tadi tidak melepas pakaiannya karena ia harus menyetir. Kris menghidupkan mesin dan ac-nya. Ia menatap ke belakang, mendapati Tao tengah menerawang kosong dengan tatapan lelah. Kris mengecup kening _namj_a bermata panda itu sekilas yang sudah memiringkan tubuhnya. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Maafkan aku terlalu memaksamu."

Tao diam sejenak. Kemudiam mulutnya membuka suara. "Tak apa. Aku cukup menikmatinya. Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh ke dalammu, Kris-ge...", kata Tao pelan, mulai menutup kedua matanya. Kris tersenyum simpul, mengusap kepala kekasihnya.

"Baiklah... _Jaljay_o," Dan Tao pun sudah ke dunianya sendiri. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut _namja_ manis itu. Kris berbalik, dan melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen mereka. Meninggalkan tempat parkir yang kosong melompong tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, Kris menggendong Tao yang tengah tertidur dengan polosnya. Ia tak tega membangunkan Tao. Akhirnya Kris menggunakan tangga darurat untuk mencegah kecurigaan pada mereka. Lelah, tapi tak sebanding dengan Tao.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao perlahan agar tak membuatnya terbangun. Ia lantas segera memakaikan Tao dengan piyama yang nyaman dipakai. Kris tersenyum hangat melihat kekasihnya kini tertidur dengan indahnya. Sekali lagi Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao, dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Tao dan memejamkan matanya. Tentunya setelah berganti pakaian.

Ia sudah tak sabar menanti hari esok untuk melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka.

"_Hope we can be together forever, Tao... I love you, my baby panda~",_ batin Kris ketika mulai menutup matanya, menghadap wajah Tao yang begitu polos. Dan mereka pun bersama-sama menuju alam mimpi yang begitu indah hingga pagi menjelang.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

Tao : Kenapa harus melakukannya di mobil yang panas dan sempit itu sih, Kris-ge!? T_T

Kris : Supaya semakin nafsu menerkammu, Tao. Khekhekhe... (seringaian nakal)

Tao : *Spechless* (Merinding...) Tapi, tetap saja sangat menyulitkan melakukannya di mobil! Tao sakit~ *pouted*

Kris : Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu manis itu, Tao-er~ Ah, malam itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin lebih, tapi terpaksa menghentikannya karena waktu yang terbatas... Hhh...

Tao : (Ketakutan...) Kris-ge mesum!

Kris : Baru tahu? Jujur saja, kau sangat pasrah saat itu Tao~ meski sempit, tapi aku sangat menyukainya~ Menerkammu... Lain kali kita lakukan di mobil lagi, ya~

Tao : Andwaaee!

Kris : Kau tahu, tubuhmu yang samar berkilau oleh keringat itu sangat sexy dan mengundang gairah, Tao-er~ Aku senang bisa mengurungmu, Tao... Khekhe... dalam kegelapan tentunya...

Tao : *pucat pasi* (andwae! Kris mulai kumat lagi!)

Kris : Baiklah, kita aka—

Author : Yak, CUT! Tao, kau harus terlihat lebih imut!

Kris : Kenapa bagianku di potong..? Padahal itukan kalimat favoritku..

Tao : Hue? Aku ga mau Kris kembali menerjangku hidup-hidup!

Author : Terserah. Kita lanjutkan syutingnya lain kali. Bersiaplah... (?) *Nyelonong pergi*

Kris : Yack! Kembali kau author mesum! *ngejer author* #PLAAK! #Dihajar reader

Tao : Baiklah, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya. Mohon maaf bila banyak sekali kekurangan dan kesalahan disini... *bow* Mohon reviewnya sekalian~ Bbuing bbuing~ Bbuing buing~~


End file.
